


Home & Gone

by Ricechex



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M, Post Touch & Geaux, Runs parallel with Shock & Awe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricechex/pseuds/Ricechex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zane knew there was noise around him, but for the life of him, he couldn’t hear it. The world had narrowed down to Ty; Ty’s lips and Ty’s hands and Ty’s body and Ty, Ty, <i>Ty</i>, like a second heartbeat that made him really <i>alive</i>.</p><p>The kiss ended far too soon, and Zane opened his eyes.</p><p>******</p><p>My take on how Ty and Zane spend those 48 hours before Ty deploys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home & Gone

**Author's Note:**

> With _Ball & Chain_ already shipping (I know some people already have theirs - my own copy should be here no later than Tuesday, according to UPS), I wanted to post something for the fandom. Here's to all of you; those who, like me, just got into it, and those who've spent months and years agonising over Ty, Zane, and the rest of the Sidewinder boys.
> 
> The fandom may be small, but it is mighty.
> 
> Many thanks to my amazing betas, [Vickie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/boneslegendaryhands/pseuds/boneslegendaryhands) and [Maya](http://archiveofourown.org/users/toboldlydammitjim), who cheered me on and helped me out so much. You ladies are the best. From the bottom of my heart, I thank you.

Zane knew there was noise around him, but for the life of him, he couldn’t hear it. The world had narrowed down to Ty; Ty’s lips and Ty’s hands and Ty’s body and Ty, Ty, _Ty_ , like a second heartbeat that made him really _alive_.

The kiss ended far too soon, and Zane opened his eyes.

“Sorry,” Ty whispered.

“It’s fine,” Zane whispered back. Then he smiled. “Pretty sure the rules about fraternisation no longer apply in our case.”

Ty choked out a laugh, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against Zane’s. “Burns is gonna skin me alive.”

“If McCoy doesn’t get to us first.”

“I should…” Ty licked his lips and shifted back enough to let Zane straighten up. “Nick. Him and Kelly…”

With wide eyes, Zane said, “Go.”

Ty nodded, placed one more kiss on his lips, then wrenched himself out of Zane’s arms and walked past him.

The world resumed.

“Holy shit,” Clancy said.

Zane looked down at the floor, one hand over his mouth while the other sat on his hip. And he waited.

Alston stepped up beside him and clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Alright. I didn’t see that one coming.”

Zane looked to the side at him and kept quiet.

“I mean seriously, man.” Alston shook his head. “I could think of at least three other guys in this place that are prettier than Ty. Myself included.”

Zane’s brow furrowed, then he laughed. Alston smiled. “You’re an ass,” Zane said. “But thanks. This…” He sighed. “Really not how I planned on, uh… coming out.”

“On the bright side,” Clancy said as she and Perrimore stepped closer, “I can’t see them transferring you.”

He gave her a pained smile. “Yeah, well. Guess we’ll see.” He looked over at Lassiter, the only agent in their group that hadn’t come closer.

Lassiter held up his hands. “Sorry, man, I just…” He shook his head. “I need time.”

“Fair enough,” Zane said. Clancy shot Lassiter a dirty look, and he shrugged and walked towards another group of desks, hands in his pockets.

“You gonna be OK?” Perrimore tilted his head and caught Zane’s eyes.

Zane looked at him, then at Clancy and Alston, swallowing hard. “Is anything gonna be weird between the rest of us?” he asked.

“One question before I answer that,” Alston said. Zane nodded. “Does he snore?”

“What?”

“I’ve got a bet going with Clancy here,” Alston said. “She thinks he probably snores like a band saw.”

Clancy nodded.

Zane bit his lower lip, snickering and shaking his head. “Sorry, Clancy. Pay the man.”

“Dammit!”

Alston slung his arm around Zane’s shoulders awkwardly. “I knew I liked you for a reason-”

“Garrett!”

Zane tensed, looking up to see Burns staring at him from the doorway to McCoy’s office, hands on his hips.

“Fuck.”

“Good luck,” Perrimore whispered.

“Thanks.” Zane straightened his jacket, cast one more grateful smile at the group, and walked towards the office.

Burns was seated at McCoy’s desk again, tapping a pen against the dark wood. Before Zane could say anything, Burns held up one finger, then pointed at the desk. Zane nodded.

“Please understand something, Garrett.”

“What’s that, sir?”

Burns smiled. “This is really not the sort of news I was ready for.”

Zane pursed his lips and nodded. “I believe I can understand that perfectly, sir.”

Burns frowned. “Where’s Grady?”

“He was stepping out to make a call, sir.”

The buzzer on the desk phone sounded as Burns jammed it with his finger. “McCoy? Make sure Grady gets his ass in here as soon as he’s back on the floor.”

“Yes sir,” came the response.

Reaching into his coat pocket, Burns pulled out his cell phone and began pressing at the screen with his thumbs. “You should know, it’s within my power to reassign you.” He held out the phone for Zane to see. On the screen was written, _Don_ _’t break his heart_.

Hesitating for a second, Zane reached out and took the phone. “I’m aware, sir,” he said as he typed his response and handed it back.

_He_ _’s not the one who was lied to about his assigned partner. Sir._

Burns smirked and began typing again. “However, I see no reason to do so. Your work has been exemplary here, and I think you’re thriving in this environment.” He passed the phone back.

 _I believed you were clean. Others didn_ _’t. Tread carefully, Garrett_.

Zane licked his lips. “I am, sir.” His thumbs moved with ease as he spoke. “I like it here. The city’s beautiful. My co-workers are people I’m proud to call friends outside of the office.” He holds out the phone.

_Apologies. I don_ _’t want to break his heart. I love him._

Burns eyes went wide as he read over the last three words. His gaze flicked to Zane, who nodded, then back down to the phone. “I’m pleased to hear it.”

A knock at the door made Zane tense, and he turned to see Ty stepping into the office. “I was told to _get my ass in here_ when I came back inside.”

Burns snorted and waved him in. He gestured at the desk again to remind Ty, who nodded, then said, “How long?”

“Two days, sir.”

Burns nodded. “Take them. You too, Garrett.” He looked at Ty. “I strongly suggest you go home, Grady. And take your _partner_.”

Ty swallowed, then nodded. “Yes sir.”

Burns’ gaze softened. “It’s gonna be OK, son,” he said, holding up his phone and tapping away. He held it out, and Ty’s shoulders shook before he passed it over for Zane to read.

 _I like this one. Don_ _’t fuck it up, alright_?

Zane smiled, looking up and nodding to Burns, who sighed. “Go on, get out of here you two.” He smiled as he took his phone back and pocketed it.

“I’ll tell my dad you said hi,” Ty said as they made their way to the door.

“You do that,” Burns said. Zane opened the door, holding it for Ty, then followed him out and pulled it shut behind them.

They stood near the receptionist’s desk, staring out at the work space. _Their_ work space.

“I don’t even know where to begin,” Zane said, voice low enough that it was almost drowned out by the hum of chatter and keyboards.

Ty reached out and took his hand, squeezing. “Let’s say our goodbyes to the team.” He looked over at Zane. “Grab my orders and go home.”

Zane nodded. “Right.” He took a deep breath. “In case you’re wondering,” he said as they began walking towards their desks, “I wouldn’t trade any of it.”

Ty smiled as they walked hand in hand. “I might trade _some_ of it.” He squeezed again. “But not this,” he said, holding up their hands. “Not this, right here, right now.”

Before they reached the desks, Clancy was up out of her seat and throwing her arms around Ty. “I’m gonna miss you, Grady.”

Ty’s hand fell away from Zane’s as he hugged her back. “Are you kidding?” he asked, grinning as they parted. “You’re gonna be so bored you’ll be begging Garrett to show you how to square dance within a _week_ , tops.”

“Keep it up, asshole,” Zane muttered, smiling when Ty looked back at him.

“Grady?” Ty turned to see Perrimore standing in front of him now, holing out his hand. “It’s been a privilege.” Ty shook his hand. “Stay safe, wherever you’re going.”

“I’ll try.”

Alston stepped up next and shook his hand as well. “We’ll take care of Garrett.”

“Yeah.” Ty winked. “That’s what I’m afraid of.”

There was another hug from Clancy, for Zane this time, as well as more hand shaking and claps on their backs and shoulders, but they managed to extricate themselves after several minutes. Ty was holding the packet with his orders in both hands, and Zane wanted to reach out, pull one of those hands off it and hold it close, like that would stop all of this from being real. But it wouldn’t. So instead he stood next to Ty in the elevator, hands shoved in his trouser pockets and gaze on the floor.

“We don’t…”

Zane looked up as the lift stopped. Ty stared at him. “What? We don’t what?”

Ty swallowed. “We don’t have to go to Bluefield,” he said.

“You want to.”

He shrugged. “Well… yeah, I mean, I’m not…” He closed his eyes as the doors opened, then stepped out and waited. “I don’t know when I’ll get to see them again.” His voice was low as they walked.

“How long’s the deployment?”

Ty’s lips thinned, and he shook his head.

“What, you can’t tell me?” Zane grabbed his arm, spinning Ty around to face him.

An anguished look came over Ty’s face as he said, “It doesn’t specify.”

Zane’s anger fell. “So they… they just pulled you guys back in _indefinitely_?”

“Well, standard length of time can be anywhere from six to eighteen months-”

“A year and a half?” Zane’s voice broke on the last word. “Baby-”

“No.” Ty stepped close and pulled him into a tight hug. “No, it won’t go that long. I’m sure of it.”

“How? How can you be sure?”

Ty shuddered against Zane’s chest. “Because my guys are damn good,” he said. “And none of us want to do this.” He stepped back enough to press their foreheads together, hands resting on Zane’s biceps. “Trust me when I say that I am going to do anything and everything it takes to come home to you as soon as I can.”

Zane nodded. “I do. I do, Ty.”

Ty’s nose nudged at his face, and Zane tipped it up to kiss him again. “I love you.”

“I love you,” Zane said, fingers tightening on Ty’s waist. They stood for a moment, then Zane said, “Florist shop sounds good right about now.”

Ty coughed as he laughed, nodding. “You get the roses. I’ll make sure the orchids are ready. No pansies though. I’m puttin’ my foot down.”

Zane smiled as several tears trailed over his cheeks. “Deal.”

Licking his lips, Ty stepped back and held out one hand. Zane took it, and they walked to the car in silence.

“You ever get a hold of Nick?”

Ty shook his head as they stopped at the third traffic light since they’d gotten off the highway. “No. I was probably too late for him and Kelly. Talked to Digger, he said he’d call Owen. Texted me while I was still trying to get Nick, said Owen had just gotten his orders when he called.”

“Shit.” Zane rubbed his forehead as the light turned green and he stepped on the gas pedal. “You think Kelly would even be going? I mean, guy was shot through the lung.”

“He’ll probably be delayed, or left out altogether,” Ty said. “Fuck, what are we supposed to do without Doc? And Sanchez,” he added, staring out the window and sighing. “Fuck.”

“Hey.” Zane extended his hand. Ty looked over, taking it and holding on tight. “You guys are gonna be fine. You’re the best, remember?”

Ty smiled. “Yeah. It’s just…” He shrugged. “I never thought we’d be deploying again. Then Eli was killed, and honestly, it… never really crossed my mind, that we’d be sent back without him. We’re not the team we were without him. _Or_ Doc.”

Zane switched lanes and made the turn onto Ann Street. “Wonder how Kelly’s taking the whole thing.”

Ty’s grip on his hand tightened painfully for a second. “I didn’t even think about that,” he said. “Shit.”

The truck stopped in front of the house, and Zane cut the engine. “You wanna call again?”

There was a moment of hesitation where Zane thought Ty might say yes, but he shook his head. “Not yet. Let’s get inside.” He grimaced. “I need to call my mom.”

Zane nodded. “I’ll start packing my stuff.”

Ty nodded, tongue darting out over his lips. “Do me a favour?”

“Anything.”

A smile turned up the corners of Ty’s mouth. “Call Deuce for me. Tell him there’s… there’s nothing he can do, I just wanted him to know, and that I’ll talk to him later.”

Zane winced. “Isn’t that kinda…”

“Fucked up?”

With a shrug, Zane said, “Yeah.”

“I’ll call him later. I just… I don’t want Ma to call him and say anything. And if I call…” Ty’s thumb and fingertips rubbed his eyes. “I won’t be particularly useful the rest of the day, if I talk to him right now. He’ll understand.”

“OK.” Zane brought their linked hands to his mouth and kissed the smooth back of Ty’s. “Anything else?”

Ty shook his head. “Not right now. I’ll let you know if I think of anything.”

“I could try to call Nick and Kelly.”

“Maybe.” Ty smiled. “And thanks.”

“Any time.”

They sat in the quiet until Ty sniffed, and pulled his hand away. “We should get to work. Still gotta make it out to Bluefield at some point today, I reckon.”

“Yeah.” Zane twirled the keys on his finger, then opened his door. “Come on, Beaumont.”

Ty scoffed and climbed out of the truck. “Really?”

“Got you moving, didn’t it?” Zane took the steps two at a time, sliding his key into the lock and opening the door.

Home was quiet, and empty, and Zane swore he could hear their thoughts and frustrations bouncing off the walls and right back at them.

“I’m gonna be in the kitchen,” Ty said, pulling out his phone.

“I’ll be upstairs,” Zane said, pulling him in for a brief kiss before heading up. He could hear Ty’s voice when he said, “Hey Ma. Listen, Zane and I are comin’ out that way for a couple days. That alright?” With a deep breath, Zane turned away from the door and went for his suitcase, pulling his phone out as he did so.

After three rings, Deuce answered. “Deacon Grady.”

“Deuce, hey.”

“Zane! How’s my favourite almost-brother-in-law?”

Zane smirked. “Not uh, not great, actually. Ty’s not hurt, neither am I, so don’t panic too much.”

Deuce hummed on the other end of the line. “Too much? But there should be some panicking involved?”

Zane opened a drawer and grabbed socks and boxer briefs, tossing them into the open suitcase. “Well, maybe.”

Deuce was silent for a moment. “Oh damn. What’s he into?”

Swallowing, Zane said, “He’s been recalled to active duty. The whole team has, that we’re aware of.” He closed one drawer and opened another, pulling out several pairs of jeans.

“Fuck me,” Deuce said under his breath. “Thought he was out, done with all that shit.”

“Not so much, it seems,” Zane said, shoving the jeans into his case with a little more force than necessary. “He said that there’s nothing you can do about this, he just wanted you to know.”

“Goddammit.”

“It’s a long story, and hell, _I_ wasn’t supposed to know about it-”

“Oh you’re not on the hook for this one, trust me,” Deuce said. “He call Ma yet?”

Zane chuckled. “Yeah, he’s downstairs on the phone with her now. We’re actually heading out there until he has to catch his flight.”

“Good. She’ll be a mess, though she’ll hide it well. Give her a hug for me? I’d come down but Livi’s sick, and I wouldn’t want to drag Amelia that far without her.”

“Understandable,” Zane said. “And of course I will.”

“Will you slap my brother upside the head, too?”

Zane laughed outright at that. “You drive a hard bargain, but I think I can manage.”

“Knew I liked you for a reason.” Deuce sighed. “Alright, tell him I’ll call tomorrow? I got appointments comin’ in soon, and I might be busy tonight, but I’m pretty open tomorrow.”

“I’ll let him know.”

“Thanks Zane. Love ya, brother.”

Zane smiled. “Yeah, love you too Deuce.” He pulled the phone away and ended the call, dropping it onto the bed as Ty walked in, eyes rimmed in red. Zane straightened and held his arms out, and Ty flung himself into them, holding onto Zane as he shook.

“She could barely even talk,” he said. “Just said, _Come home, Beaumont. Come home_.” Ty buried his face against Zane’s neck. “I’m scared, Zane.”

“I know.” Zane squeezed his eyes shut as he held onto Ty. “Baby, I know. Me too.”

“Don’t… don’t leave. I know this isn’t what you signed up for, and I can’t blame you if you want to, but I’m… I’m begging you, please be here when I get back.”

“Ty-”

“I know it’s selfish, and I should want you to be happy, but I…” Ty pulled back, hands cupping Zane’s face. “Lie if you have to, but please, please be here, please wait for me.”

Zane kissed him then. “I’ll be waiting for you. Of course I’ll be waiting for you.” He kissed Ty again, this time with more force and determination. “After everything else you think I’m gonna walk away?”

Ty stared at him, eyelashes clumping with tears. “I don’t know that I’d want me right now.”

“Then it’s your lucky day,” Zane said, smiling and leaning in for another kiss. “Because I’m not you.” His arms slid further around Ty’s waist. “I love you. That’s not changing. And when you get back, I’m going to be right here, loving you and wanting you still.”

The feeling of Ty relaxing into him was tangible. “I love you so much,” Ty whispered. “Thank you.”

Zane opened his mouth, only to be cut off when Ty’s phone rang and made them both jump. Ty stepped back, reaching for it, then hesitating. With a huff, he shoved his hand into his pocket and thumbed the answer button. “Grady.” Ty’s eyes went wide. “Fuck, Nick, man, I’m sorry, I… Kels didn’t get orders?” He bit his lower lip, staring at Zane. “Damn. Yeah. See you in Charlotte.” He hung up, flipping his phone onto the bed beside Zane’s. “Kelly isn’t going.”

“Yeah,” Zane said.

Ty swallowed. “This whole damn thing, it’s fucked before we even get started.” He looked around the room, hands on his hips.

After a few moments, Zane stepped up behind him and wrapped his arms around Ty’s chest, resting his head on Ty’s shoulder. “Come on. We gotta get on the road.”

Ty nodded. “You should get changed. Don’t figure you want to be in the car for six hours in a suit.”

“Probably not,” Zane agreed. “You wanna toss what you need in my case? I can bring it back, if you, uh…” His voice and words faltered. “I mean, you use just the seabag, right?”

“Yeah, I just use the seabag,” Ty said. “I’ve got an overnight bag I can use, if you can bring it back when…” His breath shuddered, and he turned his nose to brush along Zane’s cheek. “Damn, it hurts even just thinking about it.”

Zane’s arms tightened in response, then let go. “Alright.” He stepped back and turned towards his dresser again, pulling out a t-shirt and another pair of jeans. “You want me to pack up the stuff from the bathroom?”

“Thanks,” Ty said, nodding. Zane smiled as he peeled off his suit jacket, watching Ty as he grabbed the large green bag from the back of the closet. It was a bit dusty, but Zane had no doubts that everything in it would be folded and creased perfectly, even after all this time. Ty swatted at some larger bits of dust and lint clinging to the bag, nose wrinkling as he did. Zane shucked his pants, grabbing the jeans he’d laid out. He pulled them up over his hips, frowning when he heard a low whistle. Glancing up, he saw Ty giving him an appreciative smile.

“Like what you see?” Zane asked.

“When I’m looking at you?” Ty smirked. “Always.”

Zane grinned and left his jeans unbuttoned as he shimmied into his t-shirt and tucked it in. “So, plan for the day?”

Ty shoved a couple of t-shirts and jeans into his overnight bag. “Get to Bluefield. Try not to cry when Ma starts sobbin’.” He shrugged. “Other than that?” He zipped up his bag and stepped back into Zane’s space, hand cupping his cheek. “Spend as much time memorising every inch of you that I can. I’ve got at least a couple months coming up with nothin’ but my hand.” He winked. “I’d like to give myself _something_ to think about.”

“Pretty sure that can be arranged,” Zane said, pushing his head forward to capture Ty’s lips. Ty’s fingers slid around to grip the back of Zane’s head and hold him close, and Zane let himself get lost in the feeling for a moment.

All too quickly, the spell was broken; Ty moved off of him, eyes sad as he tried to smile. “We should get goin’. ‘S already after nine.”

Zane nodded. “Yeah. Lemme just grab the toothbrushes.”

Ty nodded. “I’ll be downstairs.”

Zane grabbed the toiletry bag they usually shared on joint trips and headed into the bathroom. It was easy enough to pack that it only took a minute, and then he was tossing it into his suitcase. He smiled when he saw that Ty’s overnight bag was shoved in there as well. It was a bit tight, but he managed to get it zipped with minimal cursing. Hefting it off the bed, he turned and stared at the seabag, which was leaning against the wall beside the door. Without a second thought, he stooped and slung the strap over his shoulder, then made his way downstairs.

Ty was looking at the pictures hanging up, arms crossed over his chest. Zane’s eyes tracked up to see the picture of Barnum and Ty that he’d procured before they left Texas, and he felt his heart leap. Ty was staring at it with a fond, gentle smile on his lips. Zane cleared his throat, looking at the floor. “Ready when you are,” he said, voice soft.

“I’m comin’,” Ty said, reaching out to touch the frame around the picture. He turned, stopping when he saw Zane holding the bags. “I can take that.”

Zane looked over at the seabag, then shrugged. “I don’t mind.”

“Zane-”

“You’ve been carrying it a long time,” Zane said, meeting his eyes. “Let me carry it for you, just this once.”

Ty’s mouth snapped shut, and he nodded once. “Alright.”

Zane turned towards the door.

“Have I told you how much I love you in the last five minutes?”

Looking over his shoulder, Zane grinned. “No. But I know anyway.”

Ty beamed at him as he caught up and opened the door. He placed a kiss on Zane’s cheek. “I love you so much, baby.”

“Damn right you do,” Zane said, smirking as he stepped outside.

The drive had been quiet overall. Zane had taken the first driving shift on the highway, which had turned out for the best as Ty had started getting texts twenty minutes into the journey. He’d spent most of the morning talking with the rest of Sidewinder and telling Zane how they were doing. Digger seemed to be taking it the best, probably because it meant he was sort of giving the finger to the CIA by leaving the state. Owen didn’t talk much, but Ty wasn’t surprised.

“Don’t know that he’ll ever really trust me again. First I’m gay, then Liam, now we’re being recalled to active duty.” He sighed. “I wonder if he’d hate me half as much if I hadn’t ever told him the first one.”

They’d stopped in Harrisonburg, VA, to get something to eat, and then Ty had taken the wheel. They’d pulled into Bluefield just under three hours later, and were now turning onto the road that lead to the Grady homestead.

“Ready for this?” Ty asked.

“Are you?”

Ty snorted. “Hell no.” He looked over at Zane and reached out to take his hand. “But I’m really glad you’re here with me for it, even though I know you’re hurting.”

Zane lifted their hands and kissed Ty’s fingers. “I’d endure a hell of a lot worse for you,” he said as Ty turned onto the family’s property.

They pulled up to a stop near Earl’s truck, and Ty scooted close enough to wrap his arms around Zane’s shoulders. “I love you,” he whispered, kissing Zane’s lips. “So much.”

Zane smiled. “Never gonna be tired of hearing that.” He kissed Ty again. “Love you too.”

The windows were down, so they heard the door to the house open. Ty looked over to see Chester raise his shovel in a salute before taking his seat on the porch. “Well, if he’s out here, I can guarantee Ma knows we’re here now. We’d best get in there before she comes outside or we’ll end up stuck in the heat for an hour.”

“What? Why?” Zane frowned as Ty shifted back to the driver’s seat and opened his door.

With a laugh, Ty shook his head. “You might recall that I enlisted right after high school?” He reached behind the seat to grab the suitcase Zane had packed.

“Yeah.”

“I was almost late for the bus because Ma wouldn’t stop crying.”

Zane snickered. “Ah.” He reached for the case, but Ty just switched hands and snagged the one Zane was holding out, linking their fingers. Zane’s face flushed as they walked towards the house.

“Good to see you boys,” Chester said, staring off into the open yard.

“Hey Grandpa.”

“Afternoon, sir.”

Chester smiled as he rocked in his chair. “Well go on. She ain’t been right since ya called.”

Ty nodded and let go of Zane’s hand to pull the screen door open, stepping back. “After you,” he said under his breath.

Zane stepped into the house and was immediately knocked back onto the porch. His breath left him with a harsh _oof_ , and his arms went instinctively around whatever had just run into him at ninety miles an hour.

“Oh Ma.”

Zane looked down to see Mara clinging to him. “You’re gonna be OK, Zane,” she said. Her voice trembled but didn’t break, and Zane could feel her shuddering as she tried to get herself under control. “You know you can call us if there’s anything you need at all.” She stepped back, patting his cheek, before rounding on Ty. “And _you_.”

“Ma-”

She reached out and smacked him on the side of his head.

“Ow! Dammit, what’s that for?”

As though from thin air, there was a wooden spoon in Ty’s face being brandished like a magic wand. “Don’t you dare, Beaumont, don’t you goddamn dare to stand here and ask me that!”

Ty rubbed the side of his head and looked at the wooden slats beneath his feet. “I really didn’t think they’d call us back.”

The spoon flew, and Ty ducked backwards, dropping the suitcase. The spoon smacked into the open screen door with a loud _crack_ as Ty shouted wordlessly.

From inside the house, they heard, “Mara, stop tryin’ to kill the boy, it ain’t gonna keep him here.”

Mara glared at Ty, then sniffed and reached out to pull him into a hug. Ty’s arms went around her, and the door slammed shut.

Zane shoved his hands in his pockets and glanced away, trying not to intrude on this moment between them. He could hear Ty muttering reassurances as Mara sobbed against him, begging him not to go.

“Hello Zane.”

Zane turned to see Earl standing at the door. “Sir.”

“Come on in,” he said, pushing the door open. “They’ll be a while.”

With a nod, Zane stepped into the house. It was just as he’d remembered it from their last time here. Chester had outed them, Annie had called to say that their father had been shot, and Ty had ended up being adopted by a tiger named Barnum. They’d come back briefly before going home to Baltimore once again, revelling in the freedom to touch and kiss as they pleased without anyone complaining.

It had felt like he’d been welcomed home. He hadn’t realised how much he’d missed that feeling since.

Earl patted his shoulder. “How are you?”

Zane nodded. “I’m fine, sir.”

Earl shook his head. “I doubt that very much, son.” He moved towards the kitchen, and Zane followed.

“Why’s that?”

Earl grabbed a beer from the fridge and popped the top, turning to look Zane over. “You’re in love with my son, and he’s about to head into a war zone.”

Swallowing, Zane looked down at the floor. “I’m scared,” he said.

“Yep, that’s more like it.”

“And I don’t…” Zane’s breath shook. “I don’t know how to… do this.”

Earl nodded. “But you want to.”

Zane looked up and met Earl’s gaze. “I’ll do anything I have to, if it means I have Ty in my life.”

They were silent for a moment. Then Earl said, “That’s all it takes, you know. Wantin’ it?” He took a swig of his beer. “If you love him, and you want him, then you wait for him. Simple as that.”

It did sound so simple, when put like that. “Alright.” He smiled. “Thank you, sir.”

Earl nodded again. “You do right by him, and he’ll be true to you, mark my words.” He cocked his head towards the living room, sighing. “Confound it all, woman,” he muttered, walking past Zane. “Mara! Let the boy come inside already!” He shook his head, then walked out of the room.

Zane followed to see Ty stepping into the house, eyes red-rimmed but mouth set in a smile and an arm around Mara’s shoulders. “Earl, take their bag upstairs,” she said. “I want to talk to them.”

Earl sighed. “Don’t make ‘em regret comin’ out here,” he said as he took the suitcase from Ty and walked to the stairs.

“Oh shush,” she called after him, steering Ty towards the couch. “Sit, both o’ ya.”

Striding around the end of the couch, Zane settled beside Ty, hand reaching out to take his without second thought. The feeling of Ty’s fingers between his made him feel better almost immediately.

“Now listen to me,” Mara said, sitting on the edge of the loveseat. “This isn’t going to be easy for either of you. But you need to trust in one another, and you need a support system.”

“I’ll be with my team, Ma.”

“The support bit’s mostly aimed at Zane,” she said, fixing Zane with a stare that reminded him of Ty when he was trying to hide how frustrated he was.  “You call me, anytime at all, if you need to talk, you hear?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“I mean it, Zane Garrett.” The spoon was back in her hand, and she swished it in his direction. “If I hear that you’ve been tryin’ to keep everything bottled up, I will drive to Baltimore myself and wring your neck.”

Zane smiled and nodded. “I promise, I’ll call.”

“I been through it with Earl, and I been through it with Ty, and I know, sweetie, I know how it can get.”

Ty’s hand squeezed Zane’s, and Zane looked at him. He looked as miserable as Zane felt, being forced to face everything right now.

“Tyler, take a walk with me.”

Ty and Zane looked up to see Earl standing at the bottom of the steps, hands in his pockets as he looked at them.

“Yes, sir,” Ty said, nodding as he stood.

“That’ll give me a chance to finish lunch; Zane, would you be a dear and help me set the table?”

Zane grinned. “Of course, ma’am.” Ty turned to give him a kiss before he moved to join his father, and Zane felt his heartbeat double. The ability to do this in front of Ty’s parents was still exhilarating, and Zane let himself linger as long as Ty did. When they pulled back, he heard Mara’s steps towards the kitchen. “See you for lunch,” he whispered.

Ty grinned. “Love you.”

With one last smile, Zane stepped away and walked into the kitchen. A second later he heard the front door open and swing closed again, and the muffled sounds of Ty and Earl talking.

Mara was bent over the open oven, checking on a pie. “Yep, I’d say that’s about done.” She reached in and pulled it out; the scent of of pears hit Zane’s nose, and he licked his lips. “Zane honey, would you  grab that coolin’ rack on the table?”

Zane saw the wire rack Mara was talking about and snagged it, settling it on the counter where indicated. “Smells wonderful.”

“Old family recipe I don’t pull out very often,” Mara told him. She winked. “The secret ingredient’s rum,” she said in a stage whisper.

Laughing, Zane said, “You mean it’s not love?” Mara swatted his arm with the wooden spoon she’d threatened Ty with earlier. “Ow!” He laughed harder as he rubbed at the stinging skin.

“No wonder he likes you so much, you’ve got a mouth on you.” She grinned, wiping her hands on a dish towel. “In the fridge, there’s some potato salad.”

“Got it.” Zane opened the fridge and grabbed the large glass bowl, pulling the plastic wrap off the top and placing it in the centre of the table.

“You know I’m serious about you callin’.”

He looked up, blinking. “Yes ma’am.”

Mara sighed, coming over to him and taking his face in her hands. “It’s gonna be OK, baby. Our Beaumont? He’s a survivor. Always has been.”

Zane swallowed. “I know.” He smiled. “He’s my hero.”

Patting his cheek, Mara smiled. “You’re welcome here any time, alright? You need to get away, you just come on out here. Our house is always open to you.”

Zane sniffed and nodded. “Thank you, ma’am.” He went easily when she pulled him down into another hug.

“Lovin’ a military man ain’t easy,” she said. “But you’re not alone. Remember that.”

His arms tightened around her ribs for a second in acknowledgement. Taking a deep breath and stepping back, Zane said, “I’ll remember this, on one condition.”

Mara frowned. “Alright, I’ll bite.” She crossed her arms. “Shoot.”

“You call me if you need help while he’s gone.” Mara’s eyebrow rose, and Zane grinned. “Way I see it, it’s a two-way street here.” He gestured between them.

Laughter rang out as Mara nodded. “Oh, well played sweetie. Deal.” She reached out and shook his hand. “Now stop actin’ so smart and set out the plates.”

“Yes ma’am,” Zane said, turning to the cabinet.

There was a breeze kicking up around Zane and Ty as they walked along part of the mountain Ty had grown up on. Their hands were linked and swinging lazily as Ty hummed, a smile on his face. Zane kept sneaking glances at him as they followed a footpath he couldn’t see. But he trusted Ty to know where it was.

Fifteen minutes into their walk, Ty stopped and pulled Zane over to a fallen tree, hopping up on it patting the rough bark beside him. “Come on.”

Zane hoisted himself up, shifting until his hip and shoulder were touching Ty’s. His arm wound around Ty’s waist, and Ty leaned into him. “So why are we up here?” he asked, voice quiet.

Ty continued humming for a few moments before answering. “This mountain’s as much my home and family as that house and the people in it,” Ty said. “I’m gonna miss it.”

Zane’s grip on Ty’s waist tightened. “Baby-”

“Afghanistan’s the complete opposite of Bluefield.” Ty licked his lips. “It’s dry. Lots of dirt, sand.”

“Is that where you’re going?”

Ty turned his head to look at Zane. “Truthfully?” Zane nodded. “I don’t know. My orders specify where I’m flying from and to; but I think we both know that once the plane lands, there could be any number of transports takin’ me somewhere else.” He shrugged. “Hell, it’s what I would do. Call in a team like Sidewinder?” He shook his head. “I wouldn’t tell ‘em where they were endin’ up until they got there.”

Shivering, Zane looked down at the ground. “I won’t be able to write to you, will I?”

The bow of Ty’s head was all the answer Zane needed.

“Goddammit.”

“I’ll write you everyday, even if I can’t send ‘em. If you want.”

Zane sighed and shook his head. “No point. If they got lost, or… confiscated…”

“I’d take the risk for you,” Ty whispered.

Turning his head, Zane pressed his nose against Ty’s cheek. “Just send word whenever you can. If you can.”

Ty nodded, nuzzling at Zane until he could capture his lips in a kiss. “As often as I’m able. Even if it’s only once.”

Zane’s free hand came up to pull Ty closer and kiss him deeper. “Be careful.”

“Always.”

“Come home to me.”

Ty smiled against Zane’s lips. “Always,” he repeated.

Zane pulled back, thumb grazing over Ty’s cheek. He thought about how cruel it was, to get Ty back, to be ready to move on with their life together, only to have him ripped away again. Biting his lower lip, he looked into Ty’s eyes. “Promise?”

Ty stared back, the fear and worry shining through. But under and around and throughout, love was there too, burning like a beacon. “Promise,” Ty whispered.

Closing his eyes, Zane nodded. Ty didn’t make promises he wouldn’t do everything in his power to keep.

“Hey.” Zane opened his eyes again, brow rising. Ty grinned. “Remember our first trip through the mountains?”

Zane snorted. “Doubt I’ll ever forget that, Meow Mix.”

Ty rolled his eyes, then slid off the log and crouched between Zane’s knees. “Remember that _moment_ we took away from camp?”

Groaning, Zane nodded. “Best birthday present _ever_.”

Smirking, Ty licked his lips and leaned forward, elbows resting on Zane’s spread knees and head resting over the backs of his linked fingers. “Want an encore?”

“Jesus, do you really have to ask?”

Ty’s hands rubbed up Zane’s thighs, thumbs pressing along the inside seams of his jeans. “Gonna let me hear you this time?”

Zane swallows as Ty’s hands move up to the zipper of his jeans, popping the button and peeling the material open with slow, careful movements. “Won’t your folks-”

“Not from here,” he said, grinning. “Why do you think we went so far out?”

“Fuck.”

“Mmm, we can do that too, but I really do prefer a bed for that, and I didn’t bring any lube out here.” Ty’s hands were skimming along Zane’s skin just under the hem of his shirt, teasing at the elastic waistband of his boxer briefs. His eyes flicked down to Zane’s erection where it pressed against the black fabric of his underwear. With one hand, he reached out and palmed it, eliciting a moan as Zane’s head tipped back.

“Ty…”

“God, I’m gonna miss this.” Ty’s hand stroked him with firm, short thrusts. “Come on, scoot a little closer.”

“If I slip off this log and bust my ass, you are so not getting laid later tonight.” Zane shifted, helping Ty work his jeans down just enough to grant access to his cock. Ty tugged at the boxer briefs, pulling the waistband until they slipped far enough down to satisfy him.

“Just plant your feet and don’t thrust,” Ty said, grabbing hold of Zane and moving his thumb to swirl over the head of his cock.

“Yeah,” Zane said, “because that’s gonna be _so_ -” He cut himself off with a gasp when Ty’s mouth closed around him. Supporting himself with his left hand, his right found its way into Ty’s hair, grabbing and pulling as he fought the impulse to shove his hips up and fuck Ty’s mouth. “Baby…”

Ty moaned around him, cheeks hollowing.

“Fuck! Ty… oh God, _Ty_ …”

One hand settled on Zane’s waist, the other still working up and down his cock alongside Ty’s mouth. “Come on baby, scream for me,” Ty said quickly before going back to the task at hand.

Zane cried out, panting as he felt his orgasm begin coiling in his gut. “Baby… _Fuck_ , Ty, please!”

Ty growled, vibrations sliding over Zane’s cock as he kept moving.

“Please Ty! Baby, I need you! Please!” Zane was almost shouting now, fingers still twisted in Ty’s hair. “Shit, Ty…”

Sucking hard, Ty’s hand fell away, letting him take Zane into his mouth until his nose touched skin. He braced himself with hands on Zane’s thigh and hip, head bobbing in a steady rhythm.

Zane grunted. “Ty… I’m… Oh God, gonna…” He screamed as his orgasm hit and Ty began swallowing around him. Ty was whimpering in front of him, and when he looked Ty’s head was thrown back and his right hand was moving over his own cock. “Come on baby,” he said. The hand that had been in Ty’s hair had fallen to his shoulder at some point, and Zane now used it to tip Ty’s head back just enough so he could look Ty in his eyes. “Come for me Ty.”

Ty moaned, mouth open as he watched Zane’s face. “Zane…”

“Let me hear you.”

Letting out a long, loud groan, Ty’s eyes began to flutter closed.

“No!” Zane’s thumb and forefinger grabbed Ty’s chin, pinching hard enough to get his attention. “Let me see you, too.”

Eyes snapped back open and met Zane’s just as Ty cried out, body tensing as he came.

Zane pulled him up and kissed him, hands carding through Ty’s hair as he murmured into his mouth. “Love you, baby I love you.”

With his left hand, Ty held on, trying to catch his breath between kisses. “Damn.”

Zane chuckled. “Yeah.”

“Listening to you is…”

“Not conducive to waiting for me to be able to reciprocate?”

Ty hummed. “Look at you, pullin’ out the big words.”

“I can’t help it. I’m _much_ smarter than you are.”

“Oh yeah?” Ty arched one brow at him. “How’s that?” Zane grinned and reached into the front pocket of his jeans, pulling out a small stack of napkins from the fast food place they’d hit on their journey. Ty blinked. “Alright, I admit it. You’re a genius.” He reached for the napkins.

Zane pulled them out of his reach. “Can I get you to say that into my phone? I’d like to document this for posterity,” he said with a grin.

Ty snatched at the napkins. “Shut up.” He cleaned his fingers off, wincing as his knees popped when he stood. Zane smiled up at him, enjoying the view.

“How long do we have until dinner?”

Ty shrugged and grabbed another napkin, folding the soiled one up inside it and shoving it into his pocket before fixing his jeans. “I hope it’s a couple hours, because I’m just not ready to eat yet.” He shook his head. “I swear, Ma thinks I can eat like I did when I was a-” He cut himself off with a strangled noise, blowing out a breath.

“When you were a Marine,” Zane said quietly.

Ty nodded. “Yeah.” He looked at Zane for a moment, then reached out and pulled him up, fixing his jeans for him as well. “Guess I’ll remember what that’s like soon enough.”

Zane’s hands rubbed at his upper arms and shoulders. Ty leaned into him, arms circling around his chest. “There’s nothing I can say that will make this better,” Zane murmured.

“Nope.”

“I love you.”

Ty chuckled. “That helps.”

“I’ll say it every minute then. Every second, even. I love you. I love you. I love you _I love you_.”

“I think that might be the hardest part of this whole thing,” Ty said, moving his head so he could see Zane’s face. “Not being able to tell you that, even in a letter.”

Swallowing, Zane shook his head. “I’ll know, regardless.”

Ty nodded, pressing his nose against Zane’s. “Don’t forget. Please, just… just don’t ever forget that.”

Zane kissed him, desperation making his lips tremble. Every kiss felt like a kiss goodbye now. “Never,” he said.

Exhaling, Ty smiled; Zane could feel it against his cheek. “What are you, Zane?”

Zane chuckled. “I’m yours.” He rubbed his cheek against Ty’s face. “What are you, Ty?”

“I’m yours,” Ty said. “Always.”

The sun was still high enough that they could see without trouble as they made their way back down the mountain an hour or so later, hands linked and sides brushing as they walked. They stopped here and there to exchange kisses, smiling into them each time.

When they stepped back onto the family property, they saw Mara outside, sweeping the porch. She looked up, shading her eyes, then waved to them.

“You boys enjoy your time out there?” she asked.

Zane’s cheeks pinked and Ty said, “Yeah, think we had about as much fun as we could up on that mountain.”

Mara patted his cheek and smiled. “Best go wash up. Could use a few hands settin’ the table, too!” she called as they walked inside.

“Yes ma’am,” they called back before jogging up the stairs.

“We should probably change,” Zane said, looking at his jeans.

“Nah, we’re fine as long as our hands are clean,” Ty said, pulling Zane into the bathroom. “Besides, I uh.” He cleared his throat as he turned on the faucet and grabbed the soap. “I was thinking we could go out tonight.”

“Go out?” Zane took the soap as it was offered and began lathering his hands, scrubbing under his fingernails.

“Yeah, I hear that’s what people do when they’ve got someone special,” Ty said, winking. Zane bumped him with his hip, and he chuckled. “I just thought, since you showed me how y’all party in Texas,” he said, his drawl thickening as he spoke, “I’d show you what we do ‘round here for fun.”

Zane bit his lower lip and nodded. “Yeah, OK.” He raised one brow and looked at Ty out of the corner of his eye. “Impress me, Beaumont.”

Ty smirked, leaned in close, and whispered, “I intend to.”

The soap in Zane’s hand went flying, smacking into the wall and then bouncing onto the floor before skidding behind the toilet.

Ty’s laughter was loud enough to bring Earl up the stairs to check on them, shaking his head as Zane cursed and Ty slumped against the wall, head thrown back.

A few minutes later, the soap was back in it’s rightful place, their hands had passed inspection, and they were setting out five places at the table along with dishes full of food. They worked well together like this, following Mara’s directives until everything was just as she wanted it. Chester and Earl joined them, grace was said, and they dug in.

“So you two probably aren’t planning on spending every hour at the house,” Earl said, looking over at them.

Ty shrugged. “Was thinkin’ we might head out tonight, hit one of the bars.”

“If you call me for bail again, I swear I will let you both sit in that cell all night,” Mara said, pointing her fork at Ty.

“Ma, it was one-”

“Might reconsider this argument, Beaumont,” Earl said as he speared a bite of chicken.

“Alright, fine, it was like, five, six times. Seven at the most.” Ty frowned down at his plate, poking at his mashed potatoes. “And half of those were Deuce’s fault, anyhow!”

“Don’t blame your baby brother-”

“He’s less than two years younger than I am!”

“-for followin’ your bad example,” Mara finished.

Huffing, Ty went back to picking at his dinner. Zane’s right hand came to rest on his thigh, squeezing, and Ty’s lips twitched before he glanced over and smiled. “I think I can keep him out of jail,” Zane said, thinking back to a conversation he and Nick had had in New Orleans. _I wouldn_ _’t let him make it to a cell_.

Mara sighed and shook her head, but she didn’t say anything else on the subject. Chester looked between them, smiling, and Zane felt himself blush a bit as he turned back to his dinner and continued eating.

After dinner there was pie, of course, and Ty hugged Mara when he saw it. “Thanks, Ma,” he said, smiling at her.

She sniffled. “Oh stop it, Zane’ll think I do this because I love you or somethin’.” But she smiled as she cut slices for them all, offering ice cream to go with, which Ty accepted. Zane abstained, preferring to try without first, and after one bit he was glad he had. The flavours were complex and delicious and he wondered if he could convince Mara to give him to recipe so he could make it when Ty came home again.

His stomach jolted with the thought. He’d been able to push Ty’s impending deployment out of his mind after they’d fooled around; it had been easy, walking and talking like they were just on vacation instead of squeezing in time where they could before they were separated for heaven only knew how long.

“Hey.”

He startled, looking up from his plate to see Ty looking concerned. “Sorry.” He smiled. “Drifted off there.”

“You OK?”

Zane opened his mouth, then shook his head. “It’s nothing. Nothing new, at least,” he amended.

“He’ll be fine.” Chester sat in his rocking chair, watching them both. “Long line o’ Grady spouses been through it before. He’s a strong one, your beau.” Chester smiled at Ty. “You done good, Tyler.”

Ty beamed at Chester, blushing as he said, “Thanks Grandpa.” He took Zane’s hand and squeezed.

Zane kept quiet, but the use of the word _spouses_ had his mind turning the idea over and over once more. A little over a month ago, he’d been on the verge of proposing. And while it was true that things were much different now, he wouldn’t call them _worse_. Tentative, perhaps, but still good.

He picked up his fork again and went back to his pie.

After dishes were cleaned and leftovers stowed, Chester went back outside to sit on the porch, his shovel in hand as he hummed a tune Zane didn’t recognise. Earl made his way out to the backyard, saying he needed to do some work. Mara sighed. “Well wait a minute, I’ll be out there to help. Lord knows what you’ll do if left to your own devices.” She slipped on a pair of rubber boots, smiling back at Ty and Zane as they dried their hands at the sink. “You boys go on, get yourselves tidied up and have a good time tonight.” She winked at them, then stepped outside.

Zane looked at Ty. Ty frowned at the door. “I don’t trust this.”

“Did… did your mom just…”

“Yep.”

Zane shook as he tried to control his laughter. “Well, that’s… mighty kind of her.”

Ty glared at him. “Don’t you even.”

Grabbing his hand, Zane pulled until their chests were pressed together. “Gonna help me wash my back?” he asked, voice low.

Closing his eyes, Ty let out a breath. “Bastard.”

“We have the house to ourselves.”

“Grandpa’s on the porch.”

“You gonna get loud enough for him to hear? In the shower?” Zane’s eyes sparked.

Ty narrowed his eyes and asked, “Are you saying I can’t control myself?”

Zane cocked his head to the side, considering it. “Maybe,” he said, nodding. “Unless you think I’m wrong?”

“Oh I know you’re wrong.”

“Prove it.” Zane smirked.

Ty’s mouth twisted, and then he grabbed Zane’s wrist and pulled him along. “You know, it might be you who won’t be able to keep quiet.”

“Guess you’ll have to prove that, too.”

Swearing under his breath, Ty pulled Zane up the stairs. “I plan to, Garrett.”

Zane followed along, smiling as Ty led him to his childhood bedroom, stopping abruptly in the doorway. Zane plowed into him with a muttered curse, grabbing Ty around the waist to keep him on his feet.

“Son of a bitch,” Ty muttered.

“You stopped in front of me!”

“No, not you!” Ty looked over his shoulder, then back at the room in front of him. “Zane…”

Zane peered around him, sucking in a sharp breath. Where Ty’s old single-occupancy bed had once sat, there was now a queen sized bed. Furniture had been moved and shifted aside to make room, giving the walls a much more cluttered and covered feeling. There were crisp, cool looking blue sheets pulled tight over the mattress, at the foot of which rested their suitcase.

It was a gesture that Zane knew meant a great deal more than they could express.

“Holy shit.”

Zane nodded. “Yeah.”

“They bought us a bed.” Ty walked further into the room, staring at it. His fingers ran over the cotton sheet, and he blinked as he stared at it.

“Is it alright?”

They both jumped, turning back to the doorway to see Earl leaning against the jamb. “Dad,” Ty said, looking back at the bed. “I…”

“Told you before, Beaumont. Don’t care who you love, long as you do it well.”

“Thank you, sir.” Zane nodded at him.

Earl gave him a tight smile. “Just remember these old walls are a might thin,” he said, knocking on the jamb once before going back down the stairs.

They heard the door leading outside from the kitchen open and close. When Zane turned back to look at Ty, he had one arm wrapped around his stomach and the other hand covering his mouth. “Baby?” Zane moved towards him, and Ty wrapped his arms around Zane’s neck.

And then Ty giggled. “I think my daddy just gave you permission to deflower me.” He giggled again.

Unable to resist, Zane joined him, laughing against Ty’s shoulder. For a few minutes, they just stood there, holding one another and laughing. Zane’s hands rubbed slow, wide circles over Ty’s back as they settled. “I have to admit,” he said as he nosed at Ty’s neck, “this is a hell of a gesture.”

Ty nodded. “Yeah, it is.” He looked up and turned Zane’s head so he could kiss him. “Come on, baby,” he whispered. “Everyone’s outside, remember?”

Zane grinned. “Oh I remember.”

“I’ll get the towels and start the water. Meet me in there in five?”

Zane nodded and let Ty move away and out of the room. “How about three minutes,” he called to Ty’s backside.

In response, Ty laughed. But he didn’t say no.

Grinning, Zane opened the suitcase and pulled out fresh clothes for himself. He thought about trying to find some for Ty, but figured that might be better left for Ty himself. There was no telling what he was going to want to wear out, especially here in his hometown. So instead, he left the overnight bag on Ty’s usual side of the bed, shook out his choice of outfit, and grabbed the toiletry bag.

When he slipped into the bathroom, Ty was wrapped in just a towel, his dirty clothes in a heap on the floor. Zane closed the door, flipping the lock and looking at Ty for confirmation. Ty smirked and nodded, and Zane began  stripping down as well. Ty sat on the closed lid of the toilet and watched him, eyes roaming over his skin as it was exposed and lips curling into a soft smile that he only got when he let himself get lost in the moment.

It was one of Zane’s favourite smiles ever.

Ty looked up as Zane came to stand between his knees and ran a hand through his hair. Hands ran up the sides of Zane’s legs to rest on his hips, and Ty leaned forward to rub his face against the underside of Zane’s belly. “You smell good,” he said.

Zane laughed. “I smell like road trip and sex in the woods.”

Ty hummed. “Maybe that’s what gets me hot.” His eyes rolled up to find Zane’s, and he grinned.

“You’re an idiot.”

“Yep.”

Zane’s hand ran through Ty’s hair again. “But you’re _my_ idiot.”

“Always.”

“Good.” Zane stepped back and grabbed Ty’s hands, pulling him up. He tugged at the towel and shoved it onto the rack next to the shower, winding one arm around Ty’s waist. “Let’s get dirty while we clean up.”

Ty groaned. “If you start making puns I swear I won’t have sex with you again until I come back from this deployment.” He stepped into the shower, arching his back as the spray hit him.

Zane followed. “Alright. Just for you, no puns. For now.”

Turning, Ty wrapped his arms around Zane’s neck and kissed him. Zane’s hand splayed over the small of Ty’s back and pressed them together from their thighs up, and Zane groaned at the feeling of Ty’s erection pressing against his.  “Ty.” He tried to pull away, but Ty’s arms tightened around him.

“No. Just like this.” Ty’s hips moved, their cocks trapped between them both. “Don’t wanna let you go,” he whispered.

“Then don’t,” Zane whispered, grinding his hips forward as Ty shifted and moaned.

They moved against one another with hurried, desperate movements. Ty took a couple careful steps until his back was against the wall and Zane was grabbing his hips hard enough to bruise as he thrust against him. Ty’s leg wrapped around Zane’s, pulled him closer as he gasped and whimpered.

“So close already,” Zane whispered, nipping at Ty’s shoulder. “God, Ty, are you-”

“Yes, please, Zane.” He cried out, arching against Zane’s body. “I need you!”

Zane’s hand closed over Ty’s mouth, and he chuckled. “We’re supposed to be keeping it down, remember?” He thrust forward again. “Want you to feel this for months. Want you out there crawling around with the feeling of me shoved against you just like this.”

Ty shouted against Zane’s hand and came, body tensing as the orgasm washed over him. Zane followed almost immediately, biting into the meaty part of Ty’s shoulder to muffle his cries. He kissed over the bruised skin before he moved his hand from Ty’s face and turned his head to find Ty’s lips, tongue darting out between them.

“I love you,” Ty mumbled. “I love you.”

Zane’s hands smoothed over his sides, trying to memorise the way he felt right here, right now. “I love you too,” he said, heart rate beginning to come back to normal. Opening his eyes, he saw Ty smiling at him, eyes lidded.

“Alright, Lone Star.” Ty pushed at him, and Zane moved back. Ty grinned. “I’m supposed to scrub your back, and we have plans tonight.” He twirled his finger in a circle as he reached past the shower curtain to grab their bag.

Zane turned, letting the warm water wash away part of their mess where it clung to his stomach. “So you gonna tell me what I’m walking into?”

Behind him, Ty snickered as his hands roamed over Zane’s back, slick with soap. “Now where’s the fun in that?” he asked.

Ty had been close-lipped about where they were going, and he steered Zane’s truck into the downtown area of Bluefield with a smile on his face.

Zane knew this smile, too. It generally meant Ty was going to enjoy something. It didn’t mean _he_ would too.

“Ty-”

“I swear, you’ll like it,” Ty said, as though he could hear Zane’s thoughts. “If it’s still there, that is.”

“ _That_ sounds promising.” Zane looked out at the dark storefronts that surrounded them on all sides. Street lights and the occasional sign for an all night drug store or bar were the only sources of light aside from the traffic lights, and he began to wonder if they were even staying in the city limits when Ty pulled off the main road and onto a small side road that was crowded with cars.

“Looks like we’re in luck,” he said, finding space to park. He cut the engine, then looked at Zane. “Tell me one thing.”

Zane blinked at him. “Anything.”

“How comfortable are you with…” He gestured between them.

Zane’s eyes went wide. “Are we gonna end up in a fight if I kiss you?”

Ty smirked. “I don’t think so.”

“Don’t _think_ so?”

“No one’s gonna have an issue with what we do in there.”

Zane opened his mouth, then snapped it closed as he got it. “There’s a _gay bar_ in Bluefield, West Virginia.” He laughed. “I confess, I would not have assumed that.”

Ty shrugged. “It’s sort of a multi-city thing, really, but yeah, it’s a gay club.”

“Wow.” Zane smiled. “So you mean I can walk in there and show everyone how proud I am to be yours?”

Ty’s lips parted, and he swallowed. “Yeah,” he said, voice rasping.

“Good.” Zane scooted closer and kissed him, fingers tangling in the collar of Ty’s shirt and the short strands of his hair. “Because that is _all_ I’ve _ever_ wanted to do.” He smiled, stroking the skin behind Ty’s ear with the pad of his thumb.

Ty’s chest heaved, mouth parted as his eyes fluttered open again to stare into Zane’s from inches away. “At the risk of sounding like a broken record, I love you,” he said.

Zane grinned. “At the risk of sounding like an echo, I love you too.”

Ty huffed a laugh. “I can stop, if you want. Saying it so much, that is.”

Shaking his head slightly, Zane said, “No. I like hearing it.” Taking a deep breath, he held back the words, _Because I won_ _’t get to hear it for a while_. It wouldn’t help either of them to think about it right now. He looked out at the sidewalk. “So. A gay club. In Bluefield.” He snickered. “Still getting used to that.” He frowned. “Wait, how…” He looked at Ty, who was scratching his cheek and looking away.

“I might’ve… come. Once.”

“No shit.”

Ty smirked. “No shit.”

“By yourself?”

“With David.” Ty’s voice was soft. “We’d both barely turned eighteen, he was going off to college, I was joining the Marines, and we… we just wanted to see what it would be like.”

“And it’s still in business?” Zane whistled. “They must have killer drinks.”

Ty’s laughter was loud as he opened the door and got out of the truck. Zane joined him near the tailgate, holding out his hand with a smile. Ty took it, and they walked around the corner to the front of the building. Old lettering proclaimed that it had once been a beauty salon, and Zane raised an eyebrow at it but said nothing as Ty grabbed the door and pulled it open.

Inside there was a small entry hall blocked off by another door with no knob. It must have been heavy, because they couldn’t hear anything from beyond it as they stood in the small space. On the right was a cashier’s window with a young woman sitting behind it. She had purple hair and dark eyes, and wore a black t-shirt with the words, _The 116_ printed in white. Ty walked over and flashed a smile. “Guessin’ we talk to you about goin’ up?” he asked, inflecting more of his drawl than usual.

She nodded. “Military?”

Without hesitation, Ty flashed his identification card. She held out two wristbands. “On the house then. Welcome to The One Sixteen, gentlemen.” Ty took the wristbands as she pressed a buzzer. The door opened inward, and Ty took Zane’s hand and led him in. They both nodded to the man who held the door; he was wearing the same shirt as the cashier, and he greeted them with the same welcome as the cashier had. There was a set of stairs directly to their right, and they took a moment to get their wristbands on before heading up. From here, the music was still distinctly muffled, but Zane could make out an underlying bass beat.

“Haven’t worn one of these things in _ages_ ,” Zane said, chuckling as he helped Ty get his on, then held out his arm so Ty could the same.

“What, you’re telling me you didn’t have fun in any of the clubs in Miami? Because I call bullshit.” Ty asked, looking incredulous.

Zane smirked. “I didn’t exactly have to deal with the bouncers or the front entrance to get in,” he said, voice low.

Ty shivered and nodded. “Oh, right,” he said. “Should have thought about that.” They started up the stairs together, and were just about to hit the final doorway when he asked, “So does that make you a back door man?”

A choking sound came from Zane’s throat, and he gaped as Ty pushed the door open. “No. No no no.” He took Ty’s hand as they walked in, turning together to see the layout of the place, which was already crowded. “If you get to make puns, I’m invoking my right to do so as well.”

Ty groaned. “Fine, no puns.” He leaned close, lips brushing Zane’s ear. “But you’re gonna make it up to me, Garrett.”

Growling, Zane threw caution to the wind and pulled Ty to him to kiss him again. The freedom to do this in the middle of a crowded room was something he wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to get used to, but he was going to make the most of his chance tonight. When he pulled back, Ty was grinning at him. “I see a table,” he said, moving forward without saying anything else. Zane almost stumbled as Ty led him further into the club.

It was far more subdued than Zane had been expecting. The wood floor made it easy to dance anywhere at all, even though there was a designated dance floor. A DJ booth was set up on the opposite wall, and there was a bar that occupied one of the corners; it was manned by a young man and a young woman. All of the staff were sporting the same shirt the cashier and doorman had been wearing. It made the place feel a little more authentic, and Zane relaxed as he and Ty slid into the seats at a small table on the outskirts of the room. The music was loud enough that they had to lean in whenever they wanted to talk, which suited Zane just fine.

“Thirsty?”

Zane nodded, and Ty stood, making his way to the bar. He leaned over it and grinned at the woman working, and Zane took the time to admire just how good he looked in his jeans and the tight polo he’d worn. Glancing around the room, Zane couldn’t help the smirk that came over him as he saw how many people - male and female alike - that were checking Ty out. Rather than jealous, though, he felt smug. Let them look all they wanted; at the end of the night, Ty was going home with him.

A couple minutes later, Ty returned with a drink in each hand. He placed a glass tumbler in front of Zane, grinning and settling into his own chair as he took a sip from his beer.

Zane stared at the drink. “I…” He frowned, looking up. “Is that a screwdriver?”

Ty raised one eyebrow but said nothing.

Licking his lips, Zane stared at the drink. “Baby, tell me you didn’t.”

Leaning forward, Ty put his beer on the table and waited until Zane met his gaze. “You think I’d do that?”

Now that Ty said it, Zane covered his mouth and shook his head. “Sorry, just…” He took a deep breath and reached for Ty’s hand. “Last month’s still weighing on me.”

Ty squeezed his hand. “Understandable. Do you want to go?”

Zane shook his head again. “No, I can… this,” he said, gesturing around, “isn’t gonna be a problem. I just; for a second, all I could remember was…” He closed his eyes. “Everything.” Taking a breath, he picked up the glass and took a sip.

It was definitely orange juice, but there was something else mixed in that made it sweeter, fizzy even. He stared at it. “Orange juice and Sprite?”

Ty grinned. “Told the bartender you were my ride home, she said she could help you out.” He winked. “And yes, I watched her make it, just in case.”

Zane leaned forward, smiling as Ty did the same. “I love you,” he said as their lips met.

“Yeah you do,” Ty said.

A new song came on, and Zane’s eyes lit up. “Dance with me?”

“Darlin’, I thought you’d never ask.”

Zane stood and held out his hand. Ty took it and let himself be pulled into Zane’s arms as they saw other people making their way to the floor as well. The crush of bodies forced them to keep close against one another as they moved to the beat. Zane’s hands skirted under the hem of Ty’s shirt, tickling along warm skin and digging in when Ty ground his hips forward. Before long the song changed, but they stayed out there, lost in each other and the moment.

A few more songs came on before Ty nodded his head towards their table, and they moved off the floor to make room for others. They were halfway across the room when they heard, “Tyler?”

Zane tensed, panic flaring at the idea that they’d been caught; that _Ty_ had been caught, really, because no one here knew Zane, so why would they care what sort of club he spent his time in? Ty, however… this was _home_ , where he’d spent his life before he joined the Marines. His family might be accepting of his sexuality, but that didn’t guarantee them anything else.

Ty’s hand in Zane’s had tightened, but now it was relaxed again as Ty smiled. “Joey?”

A man about Ty’s age walked over, grinning. He had hair that would rival Nick’s own bright red, but it was short and spiky rather than curly. He was several inches shorter than Ty, and slim, almost wiry. His blue t-shirt hung loose around him, tucked into dark jeans, his legs ending in a pair of scuffed work boots. Ty let go of Zane’s hand and gave the man a hug, laughing as he did. “Shit, man, never thought _you_ _’d_ stick around.”

“I didn’t.” The man pulled away and stepped back, offering his hand to Zane. “Joseph Thompson.”

Zane shook his hand. “Zane Garrett.”

“Pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“Likewise.”

“Joey was a year behind me in school,” Ty said. He looked at Zane and grinned. “Baseball team.”

“Yeah, I just _loved_ all the jokes about joining the team so I could play with wood and balls all day.” Joseph rolled his eyes.

“Were you…” Zane blinked. Joseph snickered.

“I was _born_ out,” Joseph said, shrugging. “My mama said she knew from the moment I was six months old, and wouldn’t stop starin’ at old photos of Elvis.”

Ty snorted.

“Wow, that… I can’t even imagine,” Zane said.

Joseph waved a hand in dismissal. “Don’t try; trust me, it’s not pretty. But,” he clapped Ty on the shoulder. “Tyler here took up for me a lot.”

Zane smiled as he looked at Ty. “Yeah?”

Ty sighed. “I don’t like bullies,” he said, looking over at Zane. “Especially _stupid_ ones.”

Joseph giggled, and Zane’s hand slipped around Ty’s waist to curl over his hip, pulling him closer. Ty looked at him, eyebrows raised. Zane just smiled.

“So you switch teams or somethin’?” Joseph looked between them, smirking.

“Not, uh… precisely.” Ty scratched at the side of his neck.

“It was David, wasn’t it?”

Ty stared. “How the fuck-”

“Please, who are you talkin’ to?” Joseph cocked his head. “I had you pinged that year.”

Ty blushed and looked down at the floor. “Dammit, you know you could have said-”

“What, and ruin what friendships I did have if someone heard me talkin’ to you about it? Not a chance. Besides, you weren’t ready.”

Ty nodded. “Yeah, I guess not.” He looked up again, meeting Zane’s eyes. “Things change, though,” he said, smiling softly.

It was Zane’s turn to duck his head as his cheeks heated.

“I see that.”

Zane looked up again to see Joseph watching them, smiling. “Well I should get back to my date before he gets jealous.” He pointed at one of the other tables, waving at a dark skinned young man who smiled at him and waved back. Ty and Zane held up their hands in greeting, and Joseph turned back to them. “It was really good to see you, Tyler. You were a really good friend when I needed one. Thank you.” He held his hand out, and Ty shook it.

“You didn’t deserve the shit they gave you.”

“Oh I know,” Joseph said, smirking. “Zane, really was a pleasure. Hope I’ll see y’all again some time.”

“Stranger things have happened,” Ty said. With one last smile, Joseph turned and walked towards his date.

“Wow.”

“What?” Ty looked at Zane, frowning as they made their way to their seats.

“It’s just…” Zane shrugged. “I feel like I fall in love with you a little more every day, and sometimes I don’t know how I ever loved you less than I do now.”

Ty’s lips parted. “…oh.”

“What, no witty comeback about me being sentimental?” Zane grabbed his chair and sat down. The table had been cleared while they were dancing, empty drinks taken away and two unopened bottles of water left in their place. He grabbed his and twisted the cap off.

Shaking his head, Ty leaned over to kiss Zane. “Not today,” he whispered, brow pressing against Zane’s. Their cooling sweat made their skin stick, but neither was the least bit worried about it right then. “You want another?”

Zane nodded. “Yeah, thanks.” Ty pecked his nose with a quick kiss, then headed back to the bar. He took another sip of his water, smiling at the new insight in Ty’s past. Sure, there were some demons and skeletons in there. But buried in and amongst it all were gems like this, and they made Zane remember just why he was so very much in love with one Beaumont Tyler Grady.

They stayed until the club closed, dancing when they felt like it, leaning in close to kiss each other and scooting their chairs next to one another when they were back at the table. Around two, they stumbled down the stairs and back out into the cooler air, Ty’s arm slung around Zane’s shoulders as he hummed.

“You remember how to get back?” Ty asked, leaning his head towards Zane.

“Pretty sure. Plus, even drunk I figure you know how to get home.”

Ty giggled, but said nothing.

Once they were both buckled safely into the truck, Zane pulled back onto the main road, keeping a wary eye on the traffic. _After all_ , he thought, _just because we_ _’re smart enough to have a designated driver doesn’t mean everyone else is._

The drive was, for the most part, quiet. Ty hummed along with the radio as it played soft and low, more background noise than anything. Once they’d made it out of downtown and were heading towards the country roads that would take them back to the mountain, he unbuckled his seat belt and slid over to snuggle against Zane’s side.

“Get your seat belt back on,” Zane said, right arm going around Ty’s shoulders.

“Yeah yeah,” Ty said, already fiddling with the buckle.

Zane heard the click of the lap belt, and squeezed Ty’s shoulders. “Thank you.”

Ty hummed and relaxed into Zane’s embrace. “’S nice.”

“What’s nice?”

“This.” Ty’s hand slid over Zane’s thigh, firm enough not to tickle but also not teasing. Just an assured, possessive touch that gave Zane a thrill. “Bein’ out with you. Bein’ _out_ with you.” He sighed. “I wish I could be _out_ with you all the time. Everywhere.”

Zane nodded. “One day, baby.”

“ _One day_ ain’t enough.” Ty growled. “Nick was right.” Ty huffed, but shifted and snuggled closer. Zane frowned. He wanted to ask but if Ty didn’t feel like elaborating right then, he knew it was useless to push.

Aside from the occasional reminder of where to turn, Ty was silent the rest of the ride, forgoing his usual humming and singing. His hand stayed on Zane’s leg, fingers massaging into it, and he felt relaxed, so Zane thought it best to simply let him ride out the dark mood that had taken him. There was always time to change it after they got back to the house, anyway.

When they pulled up, the house was dark, with just the porch light left on for them. Ty pulled out his keys and fumbled with the lock only once, turning to put his finger to his lips. Zane nodded, remembering Chester and his shovel and the crooked tilt of Ty’s nose. Once the door was open, they slipped inside, Zane pressing the door closed with his back.

Ty was on him them, pushing him back into the door and kissing him, hands tugging at his shirt. “Want you,” he whispered.

“Bedroom,” Zane whispered.

Ty groaned, grabbing his hand and tugging him towards the stairs. “You need to fuck me,” he said under his breath. “I don’t want to be able to walk tomorrow.” He stopped at the base of the stairs and turned, kissing Zane again.

“That would be an interesting way to get out of going back,” Zane said as Ty began trying to fumble up the stairs backwards. Ty chuckled, the vibrations shaking through Zane’s whole body. “Baby,” he whispered, tripping on the lip of one of the stairs.

Ty grinned. “Careful, you’ll wake my parents.” He giggled then, hands fisting in Zane’s collar and trying to pull him along without them both ending up in a heap on the stairs.

It didn’t work.

Ten seconds after Zane’s foot had caught on one stair, Ty missed another one completely and went down. His hands still clenched in Zane’s shirt brought him down too, landing hard on Ty, who yelped. Zane’s breath left him in a rush, hands and arms smacking into the wood at uncomfortable angles in the dark. “Shit,” he said, teeth gritted as he felt his left knee throb in time with his arms; he’d whacked that too on the way down.

There was a commotion behind them, and Ty pushed Zane off him, rolling to the side just as Chester’s shovel came down on the stairs where they’d been. “Dammit, Grandpa, it’s me, it’s Tyler!” he shouted.

Lights blinded them, and Zane winced where he was sprawled on the floor, one hand coming up to shield his eyes as he took in Mara and Earl coming into the living room. Chester was holding his shovel at the ready for another swing and glaring at Ty, who was glaring up at him in return.

“Swing again, I’ll take my own shot,” Ty said.

Chester grinned. “Fair’s fair,” he said, lowering his shovel. He held out his hand, and Ty took it, allowing himself to be hauled to his feet.

A loud _smack_ rang out, and Ty stumbled back to stand by Zane’s shoulder. “The hell, Ma?” He rubbed at the side of his head, lip curling as he looked at his family.

“That’s for bein’ loud enough to wake the neighbours,” she told him. She looked over at Zane, one eyebrow raised. “And just what did you do to poor Zane?” She walked over to help him up.

“ _Poor Zane_?” Ty looked at him, mouth gaping open before he looked at his mother’s backside. “I saved his ass from gettin’ hit with a shovel!”

“Watch your tone when you talk to your mother, boy.” Earl’s voice was quiet and rough with sleep, but Ty stiffened, shoulders squaring when he heard it.

“Yes, sir.” He looked at his mother, who was fussing over Zane. “Sorry, Ma.”

She huffed and waved him off. “You need ice?” she asked him.

He shook his head. “I should be fine,” he said.

Ty was by his side then, looking at him with worried eyes. “Did I hurt you?” he whispered.

Zane smiled at him. “Nah, but I think the stairs have it out for me.”

Ty snickered, then giggled.

“Beaumont, it’s not funny!” Mara crossed her arms. “Lord knows, I’m not tryin’ to give you a curfew, but I do expect you to respect this house when you’re here.”

Straightening, Ty nodded, lips sucked between his teeth. “Yes, ma’am,” he said, trying not to smile.

She stared him down, then shook her head. “Oh, just laugh and get it over with.” Ty burst out laughing. Zane snorted, then started laughing too, which just set Ty off even more. Mara made a noise in her throat, shoved his shoulder, and walked back towards Earl. “Go to bed, all of you,” she said.

“Yes, ma’am,” Ty and Zane said at the same time. Chester sighed as he made his way back to his bedroom, shovel propped over his shoulders. They watched everyone go, and when they were alone, Ty turned to Zane. “So, really, where’s it hurt?”

Zane winced as he held up his arm and saw a bruise already forming. “Boy, _that_ _’s_ gonna go over well,” he muttered.

“Any others?”

With a grin, Zane nodded. “But I have to take my pants off to show you those ones.”

Ty blinked, then grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs, hitting the light switch as they passed. “If I promise to kiss them all better, will that help?” he asked, smirking as they stepped into the bedroom and pushed the door closed. His fingers tucked into Zane’s belt loops and steered him towards the bed.

The backs of Zane’s knees hit the mattress, and he let himself fall back onto the cool sheets. Ty crawled over him, straddling his hips and leaning over to brush his nose against Zane’s cheek. Zane’s hands found his hair, and he smiled. “It’s a good start.”

When Zane woke up, it was to the feeling of Ty against him, forehead slick with sweat as he rubbed his face against Zane’s bare chest and stomach. His first thought was that Ty was sick, feverish, and his eyes popped open as his hands sought out Ty’s face, trying to check him over.

“Morning, beautiful.”

Zane blinked, looking down to see Ty smiling up at him, cheek pressed to Zane’s stomach. His hair was slick with sweat, his face was red in places, but his eyes were gleaming. “Baby?”

Ty hummed, closing his eyes and scraping his chin along Zane’s skin. “I’m gonna miss hearing that,” he whispered, placing a kiss beside Zane’s belly button.

“You OK?”

Humming again, Ty nodded. “Went for a run.” He waggled his eyebrows. “Ma, Dad, and Chester are outside.”

Zane growled, reaching down to haul Ty up and kiss him as he rolled them so that he was kneeling between Ty’s legs. “And what does that have to do with anything?” he asked, voice calm as he bit and sucked at Ty’s neck.

Blunt fingernails scraped over his back as Ty said, “Oh, just… thought it might be an interesting fact.”

“Well I’m _very_ interested,” Zane said, grinding his hips forward.

Ty moaned and wrapped his legs around Zane’s waist, keeping him close. “So noted,” he mumbled as Zane kissed him.

Zane’s hands shoved at the tank top Ty wore, peeling it over his head and shoulders as quick as he could. He licked a long stripe over Ty’s chest, the tang of sweat sharp against his tongue before he began kissing his way down Ty’s body to the waist band of his shorts.

“Zane, they’re all outside _right now_ ,” Ty said, teeth gritted. “It doesn’t mean they will be in _ten minutes_.”

Zane nipped at Ty’s stomach and reached over to the bedside table, opening the drawer and fumbling for the bottle they’d shoved into it the night before. “Thought the potential to be caught was part of the thrill,” he said.

“And if Chester walks in with his shovel?”

Spreading lube over two fingers, Zane grimaced. “Ah.” He reached between them and pressed against Ty, moving his fingers in small circles, just enough to get him to relax before Zane pressed in. Ty groaned and arched into it.

“Please,” he whispered, licking his lips as he looked up at Zane. “Please, baby. I need you.”

Zane’s breath caught, and he grabbed the lube again, coating himself this time. He leaned over Ty, slick cock rubbing in his cleft, then changed the angle of his hips and pushed into him.

Ty’s hands grabbed onto his shoulders, fingers digging in as he threw his head back against the pillows. “ _Yes_ , more, please.”

Zane began moving, revelling in the feeling of it. Memories of that month Ty spent in NOLA while Zane was back in Baltimore flooded him, and he curled over Ty and held him close as he rocked into him. “I love you,” he whispered, kissing Ty’s shoulder and neck, trying to stay as close to him as he could. “God, Ty, I love you so much.”

“Zane,” Ty whispered, voice tight as his hands roamed over Zane’s back. “I love you too, I love you.”

They moved together with the knowledge of longtime, well practised lovers, their bodies shifting against one another as Zane thrust into Ty and wrung gasps from his lips that Zane kissed away. Zane came first, Ty’s name on his lips as he sucked a dark bruise into Ty’s shoulder. Seconds later, Ty’s fingers dug into Zane’s skin as warmth spilled between them and Zane’s mouth covered Ty’s again, swallowing any noise he made. They lay there wrapped in each other in for several moments before either said a word.

“Thank you,” Ty murmured, nuzzling against Zane’s jaw.

Zane huffed a laugh. “Yeah, anytime,” he said, pushing up onto his hands.

Ty shook his head. “Not for this. Well,” he grinned. “Not _mainly_ for this.”

Zane quirked an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“I meant for last night.”

Frowning, Zane eased out of Ty and sat back. “We didn’t-”

“You gave me one night where I wasn’t Staff Sergeant B. Tyler Grady, and you weren’t Special Agent Zane Z. Garrett.” Ty’s left hand smoothed up Zane’s stomach to his chest, fingers coating in his own come as they went, halting over his pounding heart. “I really liked being just Ty and Zane,” he said after a few seconds of silence.

Zane swallowed. “Whenever you want to just be Ty and Zane,” he said, taking Ty’s hand and lacing their fingers together, “I’m more than happy to do so.”

Ty beamed at him, fingers squeezing his. “Come on,” he said, tugging Zane back down and kissing him. “We should shower.”

“You can take the first one.”

Ty shook his head. “The door hasn’t opened yet. They’re all still outside, and I’m too spent to do anything again right now.” He licked his lips. “Wash my back for me?” He winked.

Zane bit his lower lip and nodded. “Anything you want.”

Ty grabbed the towel he’d used after his run to wipe them off. Zane hiked his sleep pants back on while Ty slipped back into his running shorts, grimacing at the feeling of cold sweat on his warm skin.

“Back in a sec,” he said, pecking Zane’s cheek before stepping out of the room. Zane gathered up their dirty clothes and tossed them into a laundry bag Ty had thought to bring. Smiling, he grabbed his suitcase and found clean underwear and socks, as well as a pair of jeans. He’d worry about everything else later.

In the bathroom, Ty had already stepped into the shower and started scrubbing his hair. Zane smiled as he stepped in and Ty cracked one eye before smirking. “Sorry, just…” His nose wrinkled, and Zane hummed.

“Can I?”

Ty’s eye cracked open again, and his hands dropped away as he turned and tilted his head back to give Zane a better angle. Zane’s fingers massaged Ty’s scalp, rubbing large, soothing circles into the skin. Ty moaned, swaying a little on his feet. “Oh.” He took a deep breath and reached out to brace himself against the wall. “I forgot how good that feels.”

Zane felt a _zing_ go through his chest, thinking about how long it would be before he could do this again. _Six to eighteen months_. He really, really hoped it was closer to the former. Six months would be hard enough. Eighteen? He shuddered, not wanting to think about it anymore.

“Zane?”

He blinked, humming in response. “Yeah?”

“You OK?”

He turned Ty around, reaching over his shoulders to rinse his hands. Ty’s eyes were shut, his face serene. Zane wanted the moment to last forever, because he was certain that when Ty came home this would not be his normal state for quite a while. Tipping Ty’s head back, he worked on rinsing out the suds as he thought about his answer.

“No,” he said. “I miss you already.”

Ty’s arms locked around Zane’s ribs. “I know.” His voice was soft and sad sounding. Then he smiled. “I have more care to stay than will to go.”

Zane recognised the line. “Shakespeare before breakfast?”

Ty shrugged.

Running his hands over Ty’s wet hair, Zane couldn’t find any more shampoo clinging to the strands, so he leaned in and kissed Ty’s neck. “Stay put, Romeo.”

Groaning, Ty’s arms fell away as Zane moved to grab the body wash. “Can I at least tilt my head back up?”

“Yeah,” Zane said, watching as Ty swiped water from his eyes, blinking and focusing on Zane in front of him with a smile. Zane grinned. “Can I wash the rest of you?”

“Well you did get me pretty dirty, seems only fair that you clean it up.” Ty leered at him. Zane shook his head and stepped close again, working up a lather between his hands before he began working the soap against Ty’s muscles. Ty exhaled, head drooping forward. “Baby, if you spoil me now, I’m just gonna expect this kind of treatment when I get home again.”

“Every night if you want,” Zane said, fingers slipping and digging in as he scrubbed at Ty’s chest and stomach. Ty watched him; Zane could feel his eyes as he coaxed what knots he could out of Ty’s muscles, going to his knees as he washed Ty’s legs and feet. Gazing up through damp lashes, the said, “Turn around for me?”

Ty’s chest heaved, and he nodded once, then turned. Zane grabbed the soap again, getting more of it lathered between his hands, then setting work again.

It was definitely one of their most intimate moments. Erotic without being arousing. When they were both scrubbed and rinsed, Ty kissed him again with hunger and passion, trying to devour him. They shut off the water and dried one another off, smiling and standing close. Ty Cracked the door, hearing voices downstairs but deeming the coast clear enough for them to dash back to his room. They dressed as quick as they could,both running fingers through their hair instead of a brush and calling it good.

“They’re probably finished by now. It’ll all be cold,” Ty muttered as they jogged down the stairs.

Zane smirked. “Worth it, though.”

Ty looked back at him and smiled. “Always, with you.”

Zane blushed and followed Ty into the kitchen and dining room.

“Oh, you boys are up?” Earl was just stepping in from out back, knocking his dirty boots against the door frame. Mara had a skillet filled with eggs and sausage in her hands, which she placed on a crocheted trivet in the middle of the table.

“We were startin’ to think you’d gone back to sleep,” she said, looking at Ty. He shook his head and plopped into a seat at the table across from Chester. Zane settled next to him, saying quiet greetings to everyone. Once the food was set out, they said grace, and everyone began helping themselves.

Ty had taken only three bites when Earl said, “Knew installing that tankless water heater would come in handy, Mara.”

Ty’s eyes went wide, and he looked up as Zane started choking. “Dad!”

“Zane honey, are you alright?” Mara looked concerned as Zane reached for his glass of juice. He nodded, coughing a few more times before taking a sip. But when he looked at Ty, the creases at the corners of his eyes were deep.

So Ty took a breath, licked his lips, and looked his father in the eyes as he said, “Guess you just haven’t had a chance to find that out for yourself, huh?”

Across the table, Chester laughed.

After breakfast, Ty borrowed Zane’s phone to call Deuce via Skype. They weren’t sure why Ty’s phone refused to hold those connections, but it did, and so he ended up using Zane’s for things like that. He claimed it was just one more device that hated him, along with nearly every computer and phone at work.

Zane helped Mara clean up while Ty went to make the call.

“Thank you, honey,” she said as she took the silverware and set it in the sink, where hot water was running into the basin. He nodded and took the scouring pad from her hand when she picked it up.

“Let me?”

She sighed. “You’re supposed to be relaxin’.”

He shrugged. “What if I said it really would make me feel better?”

Shaking her head, she stepped away from the sink. “Far be it from me to tell a man he can’t help in the kitchen,” she told him as she gathered up the leftovers and put them in the fridge. After that, she grabbed a clean dry towel and began drying dishes as Zane put them on the rack. “I’d like to ask you somethin’, if I can.”

Zane chuckled. “If I said no, would that really stop you?” he asked, grinning. She swatted him with the end of the rag, and he looked back at the sink. “Ask away.”

“Your folks. I know that they… well, I know you said your mama’s not…” Mara pursed her lips as she tried to find the right words.

“She’s not happy her son took up with another man?”

Mara gave him a half shrug. “She’s not happy with the choices you’ve made in your life. Ty included.” Zane nodded, mouth twisting as he remembered his last time going home. “But your daddy. He was… accepting?”

Zane nodded. “Very much so.” He gave her another smile. “He likes Ty. A lot.”

“I know he gave him that car,” Mara said. “That was awful nice of him.”

“He wants to, uh.” Zane blew out a breath. Ty and him hadn’t talked about this yet, hadn’t given much thought to their families meeting yet. But maybe… maybe that was what they needed. Maybe after Ty got home, they could sit down and talk about it. They could have everyone come to them; neutral ground with plenty of hotels nearby if needed. “He wants to meet you guys.” Zane met Mara’s eyes.

She nodded. “And is that what _you_ want? What do _you_ think about that?”

Zane laughed, hearing so much of Deuce in those phrases. “I think,” he said, “that I would love nothing better than to be able to have a big family holiday with everyone, one day.” He picked up the last plate and scrubbed before rinsing and handing it over. “And I would really like it if one day was _soon_.”

Mara dried the plate and stacked it with the others. “I’d love that,” she told him, patting his cheek and handing him the towel to wipe his hands on. “You should go see if Ty’s alright. I haven’t heard him yell once.”

Laughing, Zane nodded. “Yes, ma’am.” He moved past her and out of the kitchen, taking the stairs two at a time and knocking on the door to Ty’s room.

“Come in.”

He pushed the door open, smiling at the sight of Ty sprawled on his stomach over the bed, holding the phone up in front of him. “Your mom’s worried.” Ty frowned, and Zane chuckled as he came closer. “You’ve been quiet.”

From the phone, Deuce laughed. Ty glared at the screen. “Shut up,” he said.

“You’ve got to admit, Ty, she’s usually right to worry about you being quiet.”

“Why did I call you?”

Zane settled onto the bed beside Ty’s hip, waving as Deuce came into his line of sight. Deuce waved back before saying, “Because you love me.”

Ty huffed, and Zane dropped a kiss to the top of his head. “Should I go back downstairs?” he asked.

Deuce shook his head. “Nah, we had our moment.” He looked them over, eyes taking in everything. “You both look good,” he said. “And can I just say how glad I am to see you two _together_.”

Zane felt himself blush as Ty’s hip nudged his own. “Yeah, well.” Ty licked his lips. “Short lived reunion.”

“Yeah.” Deuce gave them a sad smile. “I’m sorry, man. I really am.” His eyes darted to Zane. “You too.”

Nodding, Zane said, “Preaching to the choir there.” He placed a hand on Ty’s back, rubbing small circles.

“You know you call if you need anything, right?” Deuce looked stern.

“Yeah, I know,” Zane said. “I’ve promised your mom the same thing.”

“Well don’t be surprised if she calls you at some point if she hasn’t heard from you,” Deuce said, and Ty snorted. Zane laughed under his breath. “Alright, listen, I gotta go.” In the background, Zane could hear Livi and Amelia. “I love you, Beaumont.”

“Love you, Deacon.” Ty thumbed the _Disconnect_ button, dropping the phone onto the bed and flattening his chest against the mattress.

“Wanna talk about it?”

Ty shrugged, his face pressed into the blankets. Then he turned his head and said, “I’m just… I’m gonna miss so much.”

“I know.” Zane’s hand kept moving over his back.

“I might miss my niece’s first birthday,” he whispered. “Almost certain I’m gonna miss your birthday.” He looked up then. “Probably Thanksgiving; maybe even Christmas, too.”

“Hey.” Zane shifted until he was laying on his side. Ty turned and wrapped his arms around him. Zane buried his face against Ty’s shoulder. It was hard, thinking about that. They’d never made a big deal about the holidays, but now… now they were _out_ , they were free to spend the time together like any other couple would, if not for those orders to head to Charlotte.

Time always seemed infinite when you didn’t know what was around the corner. Zane had thought they’d have so much more time once Ty got back.

“You gonna come home with me this year?”

Zane hummed and pulled back to look in Ty’s eyes. “What?”

Ty’s fingers played with the collar of Zane’s shirt. “For Christmas.” He took a breath. “I want you to come with me. Here.” He shrugged. “Mom’ll make a fuss if you don’t, you know? Plus, I… I want you here.” He smiled. “You here, lying next to me in my family’s house? It just feels right.”

“Yeah.” Zane ran his fingers over Ty’s temple. “It really does.”

Ty brought his hand up to lace his fingers with Zane’s. His other hand was propped under his head, letting him watch from a more comfortable angle.

“Where are you right now?” Zane’s nose nuzzled Ty’s cheek. “Where’d you go?”

Ty shook his head. “I just… I wish I could see ahead, see how long everything will take, what it’s going to be like coming home again, what’s going to be like going _over there_ again.” He shivered. “I’ve never…” He stopped, swallowing before he continued, softer this time. “I’ve never had someone waiting for me at home before.” He gave another shrug. “It makes a difference,” he said.

“You know I’m gonna be there, right?” When you get home?”

Ty smiled. “Yeah, I know.”

“Good.” Zane smiled in return. “Come on.” He motioned his head towards the door. “We should go be social.”

Ty blew out a long breath. “Probably.” He didn’t move though, fingers still gripping Zane’s hand as his thumb traced over Zane’s skin.

“Baby?” Zane said after several silent moments.

“Yeah, I’m ready now.” Ty smiled again, kissed Zane’s cheek, and let go of his hand as he rolled onto his back and towards the edge of the bed. Zane watched him as he rolled off the mattress and landed without a soudn on the old wood floor.

“One day, I’m gonna know how it is that you can do that,” he said, smirking as he moved to stand. The floor creaked and groaned beneath him.

Ty winked. “Trade secret, darlin’,” he said, holding out his hand. Zane took it, and they walked downstairs together.

“How’s Deacon?” Mara was sitting on the loveseat, sipping coffee.

“Fine,” Ty said, shrugging. “Livi’s sick, so he’s busy too.”

She smiled. “I remember the first time I got sick after havin’ you,” she said. “Your daddy ‘bout fell all over himself tryin’ to get me back to rights, and keep you from cryin’ for too long.” She laughed, then pursed her lips. “You were so small, Beaumont.” Sighing, she looked out the window.

“Oh, Ma.” Ty let go of Zane’s hand and sat beside her on the couch, pulling her close. She leaned into him, burying her face against his chest.

“You come home,” she whispered, echoing her sentiments from the day before. “You come home, Beaumont, you hear me?”

Ty nodded against the top of her head. “Yes, ma’am.” He looked up at Zane with wide eyes.

Zane raised a hand and stepped towards the front door and out onto the porch, taking a deep breath of the fresh air.

“She’s cryin’ again.”

He looked over to see Chester sitting in his rocker, shovel over his lap. “Yes sir, she is.”

Chester nodded. “Ever seen anyone go off to war?”

Zane shook his head. “No sir.”

Using the shovel, Chester tapped the wooden slats beside him. Zane made his way over and sat down, looking out over the yard.

“It’s hard on a man, leavin’ his loved ones behind.” Zane waited. “And it’s hard bein’ left behind,” Chester said after a moment.

“How did your wife get through it?” Zane regretted his question, suddenly aware that he didn’t know how Chester would feel about the subject.

“Oh she had plenty to keep her busy,” Chester said, smiling. “Never was one for sittin’ still.” His hand landed on Zane’s shoulder then, patting several times. “You don’t seem the type to sit still neither.”

Zane thought about everything he’d done for the month that he and Ty had been apart. It felt like so much longer, really; not just because he’d been alone, but because he’d _lived_ without relying on anyone else to give him a reason. He’d moved, made himself do things he hadn’t done in too long, and he’d enjoyed them.

“No sir,” he said again.

“That’s good.” Chester’s hand moved back to his shovel. “Got to have a way to make the time go by.”

Zane was about to answer when the door opened, and Ty stepped out and sighed. “Ma said to get your ass back inside and don’t let her chase you off again,” he said, lips curving.

Snorting, Zane stood and dusted his jeans off. “As if she could,” he said, stepping up and kissing the corner of Ty’s mouth. “You’re stuck with me, Grady.”

Ty wrapped an arm around Zane’s waist. “Good,” he whispered before stepping out of the way so that Zane could go back inside.

Mara was up on her feet, holding a small list in her hands. When Zane and Ty walked back in, she put her hands on her hips. “You two are comin’ with me. I need to pick up a few things at the market.”

Ty groaned. “Ma, this is-”

“Beaumont Tyler, don’t you start. It’ll take an hour at most, and after that, your day is yours.”

Snapping his mouth closed, Ty nodded.

“Market?” Zane asked when Mara turned towards her bedroom, muttering about something.

“Farmer’s market,” Ty said.

“Really?” Zane’s eyes lit up. “An honest-to-God Farmer’s market?”

Ty nodded. “Yep.”

“You don’t seem excited.”

Ty arched a brow, then shook his head. “You’ll see why,” he said, going to the stairs. “Better wear something comfortable,” he called back.

Trepidation hitting him like a truck, Zane followed.

When Ty had said _farmer_ _’s market_ , Zane had pictured something along the lines of what he’d seen in around the ranches in Texas; small stalls, limited variety.

Apparently, Bluefield West-by- _God_ -Virginia took their farmer’s market _much_ more seriously.

When they’d arrived, Mara had handed Ty and Zane each two large fabric shopping bags. Ty had also received a plastic lined one. “Your daddy wants steak tomorrow night,” she said. “You know where to go for that.” Then she’d walked off to look at some flowers. Zane looked around - they were in a large, octagonal structure, with open air sections broken up here and there by actual stores. Zane counted a bakery, ice cream parlour, and a butcher shop.

“Come on, Lone Star,” Ty said, moving towards the butcher. “Let’s go put in an order.”

The butcher beamed when they walked in, coming around the counter to shake Ty’s hand. “So good to see you again, Tyler.”

Ty smiled. “You too, Greg.” He made introductions; Greg Burrell, owner of _Burrell_ _’s Butcher Block_ , was an old friend of the family. His daughter had been Deuce’s prom date. He shook Zane’s hand and grinned when Ty told him he was his partner at the Bureau, thanking him for keeping Ty alive.

“Full time job in and of itself,” Zane said, smirking as Ty rolled his eyes.

“I believe it,” Greg said. He turned to Ty. “Placing an order?”

Ty nodded. “Yeah.” He grabbed an order form and small pencil, checking off various items.

Greg looked it over, nodded, and said, “Gimme an hour?”

“You got it,” Ty said, shaking his hand again. “Thanks.”

Zane shook his hand again. “Pleasure to meet you,” he said, before following Ty back out onto the open walkway.

“Hungry?”

Frowning, Zane shook his head. “Not really. Why?”

“Got a sweet tooth,” Ty mumbled, walking through a vacant space towards another line of buildings behind the main grouping. There was a florist as well as a wood shop, and at the end of the row, a confectioners. Ty made a beeline, pulling the door open and stepping back. “After you,” he said as Zane walked through, the bell on the door still ringing.

Zane looked around, blinking at candies he remembered his grandfather buying for him when he would take Zane for a day. They’d go into town for supplies, and his grandfather would take him to a candy store for sweets his mother didn’t approve of. _It_ _’s the right of a grandfather to spoil his grandson_ , he’d said, winking and smiling at Zane’s delight.

He blinked away the memories as Ty’s hand touched his back.

“Hey.”

He turned and smiled. “Hey.”

Ty’s brow rose. “You OK?”

Zane nodded. “Yeah.”

Ty nodded but didn’t look convinced as he moved to the display case, looking at the selection of treats made in house. A young woman came out of the back room, smiling at him and greeting him quietly.

Zane looked around the small store, seeing advertisements from a time long gone hanging on the walls. It was interesting to think that perhaps he and Ty had shared something like this, even across the miles and years.

When he turned back to the display case, he saw Ty nodding, smiling and handing over his credit card. The girl rang up a purchase, then assured him it would be ready within an hour and available to pick up any time before five.

“Thank you, darlin’,” he said, his drawl coming out heavier than usual. Zane fought against the shiver that kicked down his spine upon hearing it, turning to see Ty coming to stand beside him. “Ready?”

“Thought you had a sweet tooth,” Zane said, eyebrow quirking.

Ty smiled but said nothing as he walked towards the door.

The next hour and a half was spent following Ty from place to place and inspecting vegetables and fruits on a small list that Mara had given him, as well as meeting people who had known him since he was a baby. Zane shook more hands than he could count, smiling and nodding, answering politely when they enquired about working with Ty, and laughing when they talked about his past. By the time they walked back into _Burrell_ _’s_ , Zane was exhausted.

Several white paper-wrapped parcels tied with butcher’s twine and marked in neat, precise lettering were placed in the plastic wrapped bag, and with another round of thanks, they went looking for Mara.

They found her at the bakery, talking to an older woman and laughing. Ty sighed. “Ma?”

Mara waved at them, continuing her conversation for a moment longer before hugging the woman and joining them. “You got the apples?”

“Of course I did,” Ty told her.

“And the cobs of corn?”

“Yes ma’am,” Zane answered.

“And the-”

“Land _sakes_ , Ma, you gave us a list, we bought everything on it.”

Mara swatted Ty’s shoulder as she unlocked the doors to the car.

“Do me a favour and pull around to the back shops?”

“What’d you buy back there?”

Ty smirked. “Somethin’ for later.”

Mara hummed, Ty’s smile got wider, and Zane frowned. He felt suspicious as she pulled the car into the back lot and Ty got out, walking back into the confectioners’ shop. “What’s he mean, something for later?”

“Who can say?” Mara looked over her shoulder, meeting Zane’s eyes. “But whatever it is, I have a feeling he ain’t buy it for me.”

Zane flushed, wondering what Ty might’ve bought that he felt a need to be so secretive about.

Moments later, Ty reemerged, holding a small white box tied with three shades of blue ribbon. He slid into the passenger seat and kept the box on his knees as Mara drove them home again. He shoved the box into the fridge  as soon as they were in the kitchen, grabbing up the meats next and following Mara’s directions on what to keep in the fridge and what to toss into the freezer. Zane placed his bags on the counter and began pulling out vegetables to be washed as Mara set out a slow cooker.

“Hand me the pork loin,” she said over her shoulder. Zane turned to see Ty handing him a paper-wrapped package, which he handed to Mara. “Thank you both,” she said, taking it without looking at them. “Zane, the cuttin’ board is in that last cabinet,” she said. He nodded and opened it, pulling out a heavy wooden board. “Tyler, a paring knife?”

Their eyes met as they stood on either side of Mara, and Ty winked at him before turning back to his work. Zane licked his lips, enjoying the visual of Ty bent over as he rummaged and arranged things in the fridge.

“Clean the potatoes, dear.”

Snapping out of his daydream, Zane nodded and moved to the sink, opening the bags next to it. When Ty finished what he was doing, he joined him, cleaning and cutting vegetables as they listened to Mara singing just loud enough to be heard. Within a few minutes, Ty started humming harmonies to her melodies. Zane couldn’t help but smile at the way they fell into the routine, and how easy it was to sink into it himself.

They finished up and washed their hands, Zane bumping his hip against Ty’s. “Your voice is still the best thing I’ve ever heard,” he whispered, placing a gentle kiss against Ty’s temple. Ty turned to press their lips together, the action still tentative despite his family’s acceptance.

Mara shooed them out after they’d dried their hands. “Go on, before I find more work for you both,” she said, smiling. Ty took Zane’s hand and dragged him to the couch, pushing him down onto it and settling his back against Zane’s chest.

“Hey, gorgeous,” Zane whispered, arms tightening around Ty’s shoulders.

Ty hummed and looked up at him, smiling. “Hey yourself.”

“I love you.”

Purring, Ty whispered, “I love you too.”

Zane ducked his head and inhaled deep, willing himself to commit this moment to memory the way he was trying to hold on to every second they’d had since Ty had surprised him by coming home just days ago. Closing his eyes, he tried not to think about it.

“Come back to me, baby,” Ty said, fingers twirling in Zane’s hair.

“Promise me you’ll do the same?”

For a few minutes, Ty said nothing. His fingers circled the skin behind Zane’s ear, and he leaned his head back against Zane’s chest and shoulder. Zane waited, eyes squeezed tight shut against the pain that lanced through his chest at the thought of Ty not coming home alive and well.

“I promise,” Ty said.

Zane let out a breath, and said, “Good.” He kissed the side of Ty’s neck, lips curling against warm skin and a thumping pulse. “Good,” he said again.

Zane was reclining on the bed, hands behind his head as he stared at the ceiling and listened to Ty puttering around, singing under his breath. He’d been at it most of the day; singing every time Zane was within earshot, humming along with some beat only he could hear, as though he knew just how much Zane would miss hearing it once he deployed.

The rest of the household had waved them off when they’d excused themselves early to get ready for bed before their early start tomorrow. Anxiety shot through Zane’s chest and stomach as he thought about the drive down to Charlotte the next morning, or saying goodbye to Ty for who knew how long. Ty was certain it would be six to nine months, though they were both hoping for the former. Neither mentioned the idea of it being eighteen months, as Ty had suggested when Zane had first asked. The idea was simply too much to bear.

The feeling of the bed dipping beside him startled Zane from his thoughts, and he looked over to smile at Ty as he leaned over, hip pressed to Zane’s side and hand tucked by Zane’s ribs. “You OK?”

Zane shrugged. “I don’t know how to answer that.”

“Honestly?” Ty smirked.

Sighing, Zane moved to take Ty’s free hand. “I hate your job,” he said. Ty laughed and nodded. “I hate that you have no say in this.” Zane kissed Ty’s palm. “I don’t want to go back home without you.” He looked up. “I feel like I’ve spent too much time alone in that house as it is,” he said. Ty swallowed. “I don’t want to go back to work and face everyone on my own.”

“Still sorry about that,” Ty said.

Zane’s mouth twisted. “I told you, it’s fine. Hell, it’s not like we weren’t gonna tell ‘em all, at some point.” He closed his eyes. “Even though _at some point_ still hurts, because I shouldn’t have to hide how I feel about someone just because we work in the same office.”

“It’s not just the same office though, is it?” Ty asked. “I mean, we’re _partners_. There’s a reason they don’t assign married couples to the same departments in most jobs.”

Zane opened his eyes and looked at Ty. “We’re not married,” he said, voice soft.

Ty shrugged. “Technicality, as far as I’m concerned.”

Another stab of anxiety shot through Zane. He couldn’t figure out if it was good or bad, but it was strong, and had been every time he’d thought about the ring he’d bought, the ring he’d planned to give Ty before Nick had called back in April and tricked them into going to New Orleans. His grip on Ty’s hand tightened. “I’m scared.”

“Of the deployment, or the idea of us being married?”

Zane smiled. “Both?”

Ty chuckled. “It is kinda terrifying, isn’t it? Mr. and Mr. Beaumont Tyler Grady?” He made a face.

Snorting, Zane asked, “What makes you think I’d take _your_ last name?”

“I figure I can convince you.”

“That so?” Zane arched one brow.

Ty hummed. “Yep.”

“I don’t know. Mr. and Mr. Zane Zachary Garrett sounds just as bad.”

Ty made a face. “Spare me that fate,” he said with a wink.

“I don’t know about you, but,” Zane let go of Ty’s hand to rest his own against Ty’s hip, “I really like the sound of just Ty Grady and Zane Garrett.”

Ty smiled, then leaned over to kiss him, shifting and moving until he was straddling Zane’s waist, hands clasped against Zane’s neck as Zane held onto his hips. The kisses started off slow and lazy; languid promises of more to come, but became heated and desperate the longer they went on. Without speaking, they began disrobing one another; Ty grabbed the hem of Zane’s shirt and lifted it off him, pulling Zane up in the process. Zane used the position to mouth at Ty’s chest as he rucked his shirt up to his shoulders before pulling it up and over Ty’s head.

“Got something for you,” Ty said as his shirt ruffled his hair.

“I bet you do,” Zane murmured, smirking.

Ty shook his head, pushing him back onto the bed and reaching towards the bedside table. Zane looked, blinking when he saw the small white box tied with blue ribbons. “When did you-”

“When you decided to take a nap, Old Man.” Ty grinned, pulling at one end of the ribbon. Zane glared at him, and Ty laughed. “I’m gonna pay for that one, aren’t I?”

“In ways you cannot _possibly_ imagine,” Zane said, tone cheerful. “What you got?”

Opening the box, Ty said, “Something that I hope can convince you to lighten my sentence.” He pulled out a very large chocolate covered strawberry, and Zane’s mouth dropped open. The thing was nearly half the size of his own fist, coated in dark chocolate and striped with milk and white chocolate as well.

“Whoa.”

Ty grinned, scooted down to sit on his thighs, and set the strawberry on Zane’s stomach. Zane licked his lips as he watched Ty push and pull the chocolate over his skin, leaving small trails as it began to melt a bit. Ty leaned over and licked the melted chocolate off Zane’s skin, and Zane moaned, muscles tightening. Picking the strawberry up, Ty repeated the gesture over another stretch of skin, then licked it up. Zane bit his lips as he groaned.

“Open up.”

He opened his mouth, letting his tongue touch the chocolate first, then biting into it. The strawberry was perfect; tart with a hint of sweet, aided by the chocolate and juicy enough that it ran over his cheeks. Ty kissed and licked away the traces it left, then ate the rest of it himself.

“Oh my god.” Zane closed his eyes and sighed. “That… wow.”

Humming, Ty picked up the box again. “Open,” he demanded. Zane opened his mouth without looking, and felt a couple grapes drop into his mouth, They were sweet and unadorned with anything, but they tasted amazing regardless.

“What else is in there?” He opened one eye and looked at the box in Ty’s hand.

Ty smirked. “You like toffee?”

Zane frowned. “Um, sort of?”

Ty beamed. “You’ll love it after this.” He pulled out a large apple slice; granny smith, judging by the colour of the peel. It was also coated in dark chocolate, but instead of stripes, it had bits of toffee all over it. “Come on.” He held it over Zane’s mouth, smiling.

“Oh _god_.” Zane licked his lips, then opened his mouth. The toffee set off just the right amount of sweet against the tart apple and bittersweet chocolate, and Zane chewed slowly, savouring it. He watched Ty pop the other half of the slice into his mouth and chew, and all he could think about was what Ty would taste like when he kissed him again. He looked at the box where it sat on the bed. “How is this place not national news?”

Laughing, Ty picked up the box again and pulled out a couple more grapes, popping two into his mouth before dropping two more into Zane’s. “This isn’t something they do regularly.” He winked. “I’ve just got connections.”

Zane snickered. “Confection connections?”

Groaning, Ty shook his head. “Shut up.”

“You love me.”

“God help me.” Ty sighed, picking up one more thing from the box, and holding it up. It was a chocolate truffle with a small white circle on the top, and in the middle a dark chocolate heart. “But I do.” He grinned. “I really,” he kissed Zane, “really,” and kissed him again, “do.” He bit into the truffle, taking almost half of it, then held it out to Zane.

Zane opened his mouth. When the chocolate hit his tongue, he sucked hard, pulling Ty’s fingers in with it. Ty sucked in a breath, eyes never leaving Zane’s as his fingers fell away. He licked them clean as he watched Zane chew on the truffle, tongue peeking out here and there to catch drops of chocolate lingering on his lips. There was one smudge just out of his reach, though. Zane knew it, stretching his tongue as far as he could to try and get it, to no avail.

Ty kissed him again then, sucking the chocolate off his mouth and hauling him upright, hands roaming over Zane’s back and scratching just enough to make Zane growl into his mouth before he grabbed onto him. In one smooth move he flipped them over so that Ty was on his back now, Zane pressing him into the mattress as they continued kissing hard and messy.

“Everyone’s still awake,” Ty said, gasping as Zane nipped at his shoulder before kissing his way back to Ty’s neck.

“Then I guess you better be very, very quiet, “Zane replied.

Ty moaned.

“Not bad,” Zane said. “But you’re gonna have to keep it quieter than that.”

“Baby…” Ty arched his back, pushing his hips against Zane’s. “Please.”

“Jesus, Ty.” Zane’s nose brushed along Ty’s jaw, tongue flicking over warming skin as he went. “You trying to get this done and over with or something?”

Ty groaned. “Just like knowing what I do to you,” he said, turning his head to claim Zane’s mouth as his hands worked the button and zipper on Zane’s jeans. Yanking at the elastic waistband on Zane’s boxer briefs, he shoved them and the jeans over his hips, fingertips grazing newly exposed skin as Zane shivered.

“Trust me, Ty,” Zane said pulling away so that he was upright and looking down at Ty; his skin was flushed and his cock was hard and leaking. Licking his lips, he ran a hand over his own chest, down his stomach, until it grasped his cock and slid, fist twisting over the head. “You never have to worry about the effect you have on me.”

Mouth gaping, Ty’s hands scrambled at the fly on his own jeans. Zane shoved them away and dove to such a red mark on Ty’s lower belly, then took the denim over the button between his teeth and yanked. It popped open, pulling the zipper with it, and Zane nosed the fabric aside, mouth closing over the head of Ty’s cock where it was still trapped by his briefs. Ty’s hands fisted in Zane’s hair and tugged as he cried out, biting his lower lip to cut himself off. Vibrations shook over Ty’s body as Zane chuckled, mouth still latched onto Ty through cotton.

“And you complain about _me_ trying to end things quickly?” he asked, teeth gritted as he focused on not coming yet. “Fuck, Zane, please baby, please.”

“Want you so bad,” Zane said, hands grabbing the sides of Ty’s pants and peeling them over his legs until Ty was naked except for the compass pendant at this throat. Zane swallowed as he looked at him, skin warm and pink as his whole body flushed with arousal.

“So take me,” Ty whispered.

With a choked sound, Zane crawled back up Ty’s body and lay over him, touching as much of Ty as he could. Ty’s feet helped him kick off his jeans and boxers as he stretched to reach the bedside table, He shimmied and stretched until he was holding the tube of lubricant they’d brought, and all he wore was the anchor pendant Ty had had made for him, suspended on a simple white cord. It swung as he raised up on his hands to look down at Ty, _his Ty_ , looking back up at him like he was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

Ty’s eyes darted to the pendant. He held it between thumb and forefinger, lips parted as he stared at it. “I do, you know.” His finger played over the inscription on the back as he looked into Zane’s eyes. “I always will.”

Zane pressed their foreheads together, nodding.“I know.” He smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Zane kissed him again, once more slowing down now that he had Ty beneath him, wanting to draw out the moment and feel everything through and through, feel it enough to last until Ty was in his arms once again. His hands skimmed over Ty’s sides and down to his hips, holding on as he bumped his hips against Ty’s. “Want you,” he whispered again.

“I’m yours,” Ty said.

With quick, efficient movements, Zane slicked himself up, dipping his hand between their bodies and rubbing slippery fingers in Ty’s cleft. Ty’s head fell back into the pillows as he whimpered, nudging at Zane’s legs with his feet. Massaging fingers helped coax Ty’s body into relaxing, and Zane lined up and guided himself in.

Zane breathed out a sigh as he slid into Ty, eyes closing as he drew back and thrust in again, and again, sinking deeper each time. Ty’s hands grabbed and pushed, fingers digging into his arms when Zane got further in. His hands went to Zane’s hair next and yanked him down for a kiss. Groaning, Zane went to his elbows, body curling about Ty’s as their lips moved, desperate and needy; a stark contrast to the push and pull of their hips, which was insistent but unhurried. Ty groped for Zane’s hands, knitting their fingers together and raising their hands over his head, arching into the warmth of Zane’s body on his.

“Baby,” Zane breathed. Ty rolled his hips just so, and Zane had to smother himself on Ty’s chest to keep from screaming, then snapped his hips forward hard.

Ty’s fingernails dug into the backs of his hands as he keened, trying to keep the noise down. “God,” he said, voice broken. “Oh god, Zane, please.”

Zane’s hips made a slow circle and snapped forward again, shoving as far as he could into Ty. Ty bucked beneath him, sucking in a breath and quivering as he fought against the noises he wanted to much to make. Zane grinned.

“More,” Ty whispered.

Zane leaned on his hands, holding them against the pillows. “Is this OK?”

Ty nodded. “Please,” he said again.

Zane began thrusting steadily now, finding a rhythm he liked that had Ty writhing and shaking beneath him, biting his lip and mewling with every movement of Zane’s body. “So good,” Zane said, “God, you feel so good.” Ty’s legs locked around his waist and pulled him in harder, making Zane’s arms tremble as he got closer. “Ty…”

“Fuck me, Zane.”

Taking a deep breath, Zane slammed into Ty hard enough to rattle the bed frame over and over, until Ty was clenching around him and almost sobbing, his own erection untouched and painful looking. It took a few more hard thrusts, and Zane was coming, lips pressed over Ty’s as he moaned into him. When he pulled out and let go of Ty’s hands, Ty winced before reaching for his own cock. Zane pushed his hands away and took hold of it himself, pumping his curled fist over the smooth shaft twice before licking his lips and swallowing as much of Ty as he could.

“Oh fuck, _oh fuck_.” Ty’s knees were propped up on Zane’s shoulders, hands fisted in Zane’s hair again as Zane licked and sucked at his cock, one hand just below his lips and cheeks hollowing. Ty could feel every glide of his lips, slick with spit and pre-come. He whimpered and groaned and pulled at Zane’s hair when he was close.

Zane growled, then let his hand fall away so he could take even more of Ty into his mouth.

Ty came, tasting blood as he bit his own lip to keep from shouting. He was dizzy now, the orgasm washing away any ability to form a cognitive thought. He closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath.

Seconds later, Zane’s lips were on his again, this time with the taste of his come lingering on Zane’s tongue.

“So,” Ty said, drawl thick and heavy in his post-orgasmic state. “I really like the last name _Garrett_.”

Zane laughed. “Yeah. Well.” He settled onto the bed beside Ty. “I kinda like _Grady_ myself.”

“We could always trade,” Ty said, smirking. “That could be fun.”

Zane hummed as he nestled close, a hand running over Ty’s chest. “Could,” he murmured.

Ty opened his eyes and looked over at Zane, brushing a few sweaty tendrils of hair off his forehead. “We should sleep.”

“Alarm set?” Zane asked, yawning.

Ty nodded. “Just need the lights out.”

Zane stood, ambling over to the far wall and flipping the switch before stumbling back to the bed and collapsing half on top of Ty. Ty groaned, turning onto his side and wrapping his arms around Zane’s waist. “Love you, darlin’.”

The warmth of Ty’s body and the crash after an orgasm hit Zane all at once, and he mumbled, “Love you, Ty,” before he fell asleep.

Zane woke to the feeling of Ty pressed against his back. His arm was slung over Zane’s chest and his face was buried between Zane’s shoulder blades, breath warm and humid on the exposed skin. When he shifted a little, Ty’s arm tightened around him, but he didn’t stir otherwise. Zane reached for his phone with care, checking the display for the time. They had an hour before they had to get up, but he was certain now that he wouldn’t be getting back to sleep. Dread had settled in his chest, so much so he thought he might suffocate with it.

This was it. Ty was leaving, and they had no idea when he’d be back.

Behind him, Ty hummed and shuffled until his lips touched Zane’s shoulder. “Don’t think about it,” he whispered.

“Easier said than done,” Zane said. His hand came up to rub over Ty’s arm, and his heart clenched at the thought that in just a few hours, he wouldn’t be able to touch, wouldn’t be able to see Ty there smiling at him when they went to work or ate dinner or went to bed.

In just a few hours, he’d watch Ty walk away, and he wouldn’t be able to go with him. Wouldn’t be there to help protect him.

“It’ll be OK.” Ty kissed his shoulder again, nuzzling the back of his neck.

“Be careful.” Zane turned his head, looking at Ty from the corner of his eye and echoing sentiments from two days ago. “Come home to me.”

Ty surged forward and kissed him, one hand cupping and supporting his jaw as his mouth worked to stop Zane’s thought patterns altogether. “Always,” he whispered against Zane’s lips.

Zane rolled over then, pulling Ty flush against his chest and holding onto him like he could keep him there forever if he just held on tight enough, long enough. Ty’s hands roamed over his back, rough and familiar. “Promise?”

Ty’s hands stilled. “Promise,” he said.

Nodding, Zane rolled onto his back, pulling Ty on top of him. Ty reared up, looking down at him and smirking. “Hi.”

“Hey.” Zane smiled up at him, swallowing as his throat tightened.

Ty shook his head as he leaned down for another kiss. “Don’t think about it, baby,” he said again.

“It’s impossible not to,” Zane said, tangling their legs together. “Tomorrow morning…” He closed his eyes and pursed his lips.

Ty’s mouth moved down his jaw and onto his neck, hips grinding forward to press his erection against Zane’s. “Think about this, right here,” he said, kissing the skin over Zane’s heart. “Think about a hundred mornings just like this; two hundred, three hundred.” His mouth moved further down Zane’s stomach, leaving love bites and red marks as it went. “Think about waking up every morning and I’m right there,” he said, hands trailing over Zane’s thighs. “Think about the rest of our lives, waking up wrapped up in each other.” Zane gasped at the feeling of Ty’s hand on his cock; slow, teasing strokes that made him whimper and arch into the contact, desperate for more friction.

“Baby, please.”

“Think about…” Ty swallowed as he met Zane’s gaze. “Think about me never leaving again. Because I won’t. I swear, Zane, this is it, this… I can’t; I can’t do this again.”

Zane nodded. “OK.” He forced a smile, fingertips brushing along Ty’s brow. “I believe you.”

Letting out a breath, Ty nodded, rubbing his stubbled cheek against the inside of Zane’s thigh. His hand kept working over Zane’s cock, thumb rubbing at the head, dragging back down the underside as his hand twisted. He turned his head and kissed Zane’s thigh, over and over, whispering endearments and promises.

Zane reached out to the bedside table, thankful they hadn’t ended up putting everything back in the drawer the night before as he shoved the lube at Ty. “Please,” he said, voice rasping.

Ty took it and set it beside Zane’s hip, placing a kiss at the crease of his thigh. His nose bumped soft flesh, and he inhaled long and deep. “Smell so good,” he whispered.

Chuckling, Zane said, “I smell like sex.” He nudged Ty’s shoulder with his leg. “And you,” he added.

“Sex and me are a really good combination on you,” Ty said, leering at him as he picked up the lube again and flipped up the top. He coated himself, smiling as Zane looked at him hungrily. He pressed two fingers against Zane for a moment, feeling a flutter at the contact, then pushed into him.

“Baby…” Zane’s head fell back, exposing the long line of his throat. His body clenched around Ty’s fingers, pulling him in further. Ty let his fingers slip in and out a few times, then pulled Zane’s thighs over his elbows.

“Open your eyes, beautiful, let me see you.”

Zane’s eyes popped open again just as Ty pushed into him. He clutched at the sheets, arching and crying out. Ty held his knees for the first few thrusts, then lowered them with care and curled over Zane. One arm went around Zane’s waist, the other under his shoulders, and he held him close as he rocked in and out of him.

“I love you,” he whispered. “I love you, baby, I love you.” He kept up the litany, kissing every inch he could reach. Zane’s legs locked around his hips, arms clinging to his back as they moved together.

They didn’t speak other than murmured endearments and whispered pleas for _more, baby, more_. Zane felt Ty’s orgasm when it hit, his body going rigid and his grip tightening as he breathed out Zane’s name just as Zane felt himself tip over the edge, come pooling between their bodies as he choked out Ty’s name. He blinked, feeling a thumb wiping at his cheek, and when he met Ty’s eyes they were shining and red-rimmed.

Ty didn’t move at first, and Zane didn’t let go. They lay together, catching their breath as they came back down, and for a moment Zane could pretend that they were just taking a few days off, visiting family before heading back to work. He could pretend that he wasn’t about to watch the love of his life go back to a war zone, with no knowledge of when he’d be back.

He could pretend his heart wasn’t breaking.

The alarm on Zane’s phone began beeping.

Ty kissed him once more, reaching out to shut it off as he did. “Reality calls,” he said, nuzzling Zane’s cheek.

“Yeah,” Zane said, sighing as his arms slipped away from Ty’s body. “Guess we should get out of bed.”

Ty pushed up, sitting back on his heels and staring down at the mess on their stomachs, grinning. “Join me in the shower?”

Zane grinned. “I could go for that.”

Breakfast was a solemn occasion, which didn’t sit well at all with Zane. Mara was quiet as she ate, watching Ty with sad eyes. She looked like she hadn’t slept well the night before, and Zane could sympathise. Earl and Chester both looked much better rested, but then, they’d been through this themselves. They knew what it was like, to be the one walking away.

They didn’t look happy about it, though.

After breakfast, Ty stayed downstairs to help wash dishes and get in a little more time with his mom before they left. Zane kissed him, hugged Mara, and excused himself to finish packing.

He had put the toiletry bag in his suitcase last, and was just zipping everything up when he heard the door creak open. Looking up, he saw Ty leaning against the jamb, arms crossed as he watched Zane. “Hey.”

“You OK?” Zane straightened, checking Ty’s face. He looked heartsick, but he was smiling. That was a good sign.

“I just…” He took a deep breath, then let it out and crossed the room and wrapped his arms around Zane. “I love you,” he said.

Zane held him and nodded. “I love you, too.”

“Ma said to thank you for being here.”

Zane pulled back enough to frown at Ty. “What? Does she think I didn’t-”

Ty smiled again and kissed him. “No no, she doesn’t think you were coerced into anything.” He winked, and Zane chuckled. Ty’s expression softened, and he said, “But she does know that if we’d stayed at home, we could have, uh…” He shrugged, and Zane nodded.

“Yeah. We could have. But honestly?” Zane shook his head. “No regrets that we’re here instead of there.”

Ty beamed. “Me neither.” He rested his forehead against Zane’s. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, baby.”

They stood for a moment, soaking up the feeling of one another. Zane wanted to remember this for as long as Ty was gone; this feeling, this warmth. The absolute surety that he belonged with Ty, and Ty belonged with him.

“Help you strip the bed?” Ty asked.

Zane nodded. “Probably a good idea.” His eyes slanted to the side, and he grimaced. “We have made a bit of a mess of it, haven’t we?”

Ty giggled. “Little bit.” He stepped back, then walked to the other side of the mattress and began pulling at the sheets. “I love my folks, and they’re not stupid, but there’re some things a man just does not want his mama to see.” Zane grabbed the pillows and worked the cases off them, snorting as he tossed them into a pile on the floor. The top sheet was next, and then the fitted. Ty wrapped everything up and hoisted it on his shoulder. “I’m gonna go start the laundry.” He kissed Zane’s cheek. “Double check we’ve got everything?”

Zane nodded. “Meet you in the living room?”

Ty smiled, nodded once, then walked out of the room.

Warmth seemed to leech itself from Zane’s body, and he sat on the bare mattress, elbows on his knees and head between them, taking deep breaths in through his nose and out through his mouth. He knew the onset of a panic attack; he’d be damned if he was going to have one right now, though. When he got home to Baltimore, he could cry, scream, do anything at all. But right now, his time with Ty was too precious to let himself succumb.

When he made his way downstairs, suitcase in hand, he saw Ty standing by the sofa, hugging Earl. Earl was saying something, but Zane couldn’t make out what it was. Earl met Zane’s eyes, gave a nod, and continued speaking to Ty, who was nodding his head. Zane gave Earl a small smile, then walked out the front door. He could put the suitcase away, give Ty another moment with his family. Zane would have him for the drive down to Charlotte, after all, and he’d be able to say his goodbye in the airport. He closed his eyes as he pulled open the door of the truck and shoved the suitcase behind the seats, right next to the seabag they hadn’t taken out. His heart sank as he looked at it, the weight of reality crushing him once more.

“You’ll be alright.”

He turned to see Chester standing a few feet off, leaning on his shovel. “Yes sir, I expect I will be.”

Chester smiled. “I meant what I said the other night. You’re a strong one. Got to be, bein’ in love with a Grady.” He winked.

Zane smirked. “And here I thought I was just crazy.”

“Well, that helps too.”

Zane nodded, then blew out a breath. “I never did thank you.”

“For what?”

Zane closed the driver’s door to the truck and took a step closer. “Several things. For being so perceptive. For being so accepting.” He held out his hand. “For helping us be honest.”

Chester looked at the hand, then shook his head and pulled Zane into a one armed hug. Zane returned it, closing his eyes as he thought back to the last time his own grandfather had hugged him. It had been years before he’d met Ty; he’d almost forgotten how it felt.

“Hey.” Zane looked up to see Ty watching them, hands shoved in his pockets. He hitched a thumb back at the house, smiling. “Ma says if you think you’re getting out of here without hugging her, she’ll hunt you down.”

Zane huffed a laugh. “I believe she would.”

Chester stepped away, walking back towards the house and humming. Ty came closer and asked, “What’d he say?”

“Just telling me things I already know, deep down.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Zane frowned. “Pretty sure he called me crazy, too.”

Snorting, Ty said, “Like he has room to talk.”

Zane’s mouth twisted as he tried not to smile. “Guess he was a little _off his rocker_ when he said it.”

Ty slapped a hand over his mouth, shaking his head slowly. “Asshole,” he muttered as Zane giggled.

“You love me.”

“So I keep hearing.” Ty sighed and nodded. “Guess that makes it official, then,” he said, taking Zane’s hand.

“What?”

Ty smirked. “Grandpa don’t hug people ain’t family,” he said, accent thickening as he said it.

Zane shivered. “You should not be allowed to sound that sexy when you say things like that.”

Ty laughed, light and easy, and Zane grinned as they made their way into the house.

Mara was on him immediately, sniffling as she tried to keep her emotions in check. “You know I’ll expect you for Thanksgiving,” she said.

“Yes ma’am, if I’m not working.”

“Good.” She pulled back, patting his cheek. “We love you, Zane. You call, you come by, anytime.”

He nodded. “Yes ma’am.”

She moved back then, and Earl stepped up to shake Zane’s hand. “You take care of yourself, son,” he said, and the words felt heavy when they landed on Zane.

“I will, sir.”

Earl nodded once, then turned to Mara and put his arm around her shoulders. Zane turned to see Ty still by the door. He stepped back, tilting his head. Ty shook his. “Already said mine.” He pushed off the wall he’d been leaning back on and cleared his throat. “We should go. Hopefully miss the worst of the traffic this way.”

Zane pursed his lips and nodded, following Ty outside. Ty took the driver’s side, which Zane was more than happy to let him have. Ty on a normal day was fidgety enough when he wasn’t driving. Ty when he was on edge? There was no way Zane wanted to be on the receiving end of _that_ experience.

They pulled around, and Zane watched the mirror, seeing the three Gradys on the porch, waving. He and Ty stuck their hands out the windows, waving back before they turned onto the road and the house was lost from their sight.

Ty switched on the radio, singing along with whatever popped up. They kept conversation light, smiled a lot, and before Zane knew it, they were pulling into the _Departures_ parking lot at Charlotte Douglas International. Ty parked and turned the truck off, and they sat there, waiting.

“This is really happening, isn’t it?” Zane looked over at Ty, who nodded. “Baby.” His voice broke on the word.

“Zane, I…” Ty scrubbed a hand over his face.

“We could always cut and run,” Zane whispered.

Ty choked out a laugh. “Oh sure, _now_ you mention that idea.” He smiled. “I would, you know. If you were serious.”

Zane shook his head. “I don’t think I could ask that of you.” Licking his lips, he met Ty’s eyes and remembering a conversation he’d had with Nick O’Flaherty when they’d been stuck down in New Orleans.

“I know.” Ty scooted closer, taking Zane’s hand. “And I can’t imagine how scared you must be right now.”

Zane sucked his lips between his teeth, nodding. “I’m terrified.” He let out a shaky laugh. “I’m so scared that you’re going to go and that…” He covered his mouth with his free hand, looking away.

Ty’s grip tightened. “Hey, look at me.” Zane’s eyes darted back to him, and Ty smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“You’re stuck with me, you know. For a very, very long time to come.”

Zane took a calming breath. “That so?”

Ty nodded. “I plan on living a long time. You’re never getting rid of me.”

“I don’t ever want to.” Zane looked down at their hands. The stripe of skin where his wedding ring once sat had long since tanned with the rest of his hand, taking the pain of the loss with it. He’d always know it was there, but it no longer marked him the way it once had.

But now, me missed it, missed the feeling and weight of a simple band that told the world he mattered to someone, that he was important and loved by another. The memory the cruise they’d gone undercover on rushed forward, and Zane looked at Ty’s left hand. He reached out and took it too, running his thumb over the skin on the ring finger. “Ty-”

“Don’t.”

Zane’s gaze snapped up to Ty’s. He looked sad. “What?”

“You were gonna propose, weren’t you?”

Flushing Zane gave him a half shrug. “Maybe,” he said, sounding sullen.

“Don’t get me wrong,” Ty said. “Because baby, there is nothing I would love more than being your husband. God, Zane, to wear a ring you gave me?” Ty bit his lower lip and lowered his gaze, looking coy as his fingers toyed with Zane’s left ring finger. “I can’t think of anything I’d rather do.”

“But?”

Ty met his gaze again. “But I don’t want you to look back and realise you did this out of desperation, no matter how much either of us want it.” He leaned forward and pressed their lips together. “I want it to be a happy memory, OK?”

Zane sighed, nodding. “Yeah.”

“One more thing?”

“Anything.”

Ty let go of his hands, reaching behind his neck. Zane watched as he undid the clasp on the cord that held his compass pendant. Pulling it away from himself, he redid the clasp, then grabbed Zane’s hands and pooled it in his palms. “Keep this safe for me?”

Zane’s heart shattered, looking at the silver compass. It felt like he’d bought it another lifetime ago, and he closed his fingers over it, nodding. “Of course.”

Ty’s hands closed over his, thumbs stroking along knuckles. “I don’t like it any more than you do, I promise.”

“I know.” Zane met Ty’s eyes. “I really do know.” He pursed his lips and turned his head to look at the clock. “Dammit.”

“Time to go,” Ty whispered. He nudged Zane’s cheek until Zane turned to accept another kiss, then pulled back and squeezed his hands. “Let’s go find everyone else.”

“Think Kelly’ll be here?”

Ty nodded. “Yeah, probably. Why?”

Zane shrugged as he got out of the truck and pushed the seat forward, pulling Ty’s seabag out. “It just helps, knowing I won’t be alone.” He held the bag out to Ty, who shouldered it with ease before holding out his hand. Zane took it, and walked into the airport with him to meet the rest of Team Sidewinder.

Zane stood rooted to the spot. Beside him, Kelly Abbott was trembling, his hand gripping Zane’s with more strength than Zane had anticipated for a man still recovering from a gunshot wound.

“Come on,” Kelly said, tugging his hand.

“What?” Zane let himself be led along, away from the last spot he’d held Ty in his arms.

“We need milkshakes.” Kelly dropped his hand, trusting him to keep following.

“Milkshakes? Are you serious?”

Kelly looked over his shoulder, grinning. “I’m _always_ serious about milkshakes. Besides.” He shrugged. “I’m Doc. Consider this medical advice.”

Zane blinked at him, the laughed. “Milkshakes, huh?”

“Oh yeah.”

“Lead on then.”

Kelly found a terminal map, locating a few options. Zane just shrugged, so Kelly picked the one closest to them and led the way, snickering about the name.

“You could have picked _TCBY_ ,” Zane said, smirking as they walked up to the place Kelly had chosen.

“This one’s closer. Plus, who _doesn_ _’t_ love a place called _Pinkberry_?”

Zane shook his head, biting his lower lip as he grinned. “I suppose you have a point.” He looked at the menu, deciding that chocolate banana seemed safe enough. Kelly checked out the flavour of the month, deciding on that. When Zane pulled out his wallet, Kelly shoved his hand away.

“You think I’m gonna let you buy this?” He shook his head. “Six would kill me.”

Zane shrugged and shoved his wallet back into his pocket. “Fine. But I get the next one, whenever I see you again.”

Kelly hummed as they walked to the end of the yogurt bar to wait. Minutes later, they were handed their shakes, and they made their way to a table.

“Thanks,” Zane said as he took a sip. It was really quite good, he had to admit. Kelly nodded and sipped at his own.

“So seriously, Garrett.” Kelly leaned forward, catching Zane’s eyes. “How are you holding up?”

Zane swallowed. “Not… not as well as I’d like, really.”

Kelly nodded, seeming unsurprised. “Yeah. I get that.” He gave a rueful smile.

“I can’t even imagine,” Zane told him. “And since turnabout’s fair play…”

Kelly nodded. “I’m not OK.” He looked down at the table. “My boys…” He closed his eyes. “They’re gone, and I’m not with them, and the whole damn thing’s fucked.”

Picking at his nails, Zane said, “Yeah.” He looked up, watching people passing by. Reunions, separations, tears and laughter. “He just got home,” he whispered, sucking his lips between his teeth and scrubbing at his eyes with the back of one hand. “Sorry.” He sighed.

“Hey, if you think I didn’t bawl my eyes out when Nick got orders and I didn’t, you are very, very wrong.” Kelly took a breath. “Those marines showed up, and all I could think was, _what about me?_ But…” He shrugged.

“I’m sorry Nick did that.”

Kelly waved off the apology. “I wouldn’t be going anyway.” He winced and pressed at his side. “They were at the hospital. Other sailors,” he added. Zane nodded. “They’d have found out the moment they asked about me. I wasn’t going, regardless of what Nick did. Besides.” Kelly smiled softly. “He did it because he cares.”

Zane sipped at his shake, not sure what to say to that. It was true; he’d heard Nick say as much. He wondered if he’d be so calm about it, if he were the one in this position. Perhaps if the person who’d done it was Ty, trying to protect him. There was little he himself would not do to keep Ty safe; and Sidewinder was more than just a team.

They were family.

Kelly looked at his watch, sighing. “I’ve gotta catch my flight home.” He held out his hand. “Gimme your phone.”

Zane eyed his hand with a wry, amused expression, but he slapped his cell phone into Kelly’s palm. Kelly flicked the screen to life, then pushed a few buttons. His pocket began ringing, and he grinned as he disconnected the call. “Save it however you want. Call anytime.”

Zane took the phone and put Kelly’s name in, saving the contact. “I will, thanks. You too,” he said, nodding at Kelly’s lap.

“Deal.” Kelly stood, finishing off the milkshake before tossing the cup into the trash can. “If you need to go, I can get there myself.”

Zane smirked. “I got time to spare.” He stood and followed Kelly to his gate.

The flight was just beginning to board as they arrived, and Zane wrapped Kelly in a careful hug. “Take care of yourself, Doc,” he whispered.

“You too, Garrett.” Kelly pulled back, tossing him a quick salute, then pulled his boarding pass out of his back pocket and walked up to the flight attendants. Zane waited until he walked into the enclosed jetway.

Turning to leave, his phone pinged. He pulled it out, smiling as he saw the name on the display read _Ty_.

[ _I miss you, baby._ ]

Zane fired off a quick text back. [ _I miss you too. Kelly just boarded his flight home._ ]

The response came as he was just sliding into the driver’s seat of the truck. [ _He buy you a milkshake_?]

Zane laughed.

[ _How_ _’d you guess_?]

He started the truck, letting it idle as he waited to see if Ty would text him back. He wasn’t waiting long before he heard the text tone sound again.

[ _I_ _’m Ty-chic._ ]

Groaning, Zane replied. [ _Bad pun penalty. I love you._ ] Then he put the truck in gear, and left the airport.

Just after he’d hit the highway, he stopped for gas and coffee, and checked his phone. A message had come in two minutes ago.

[ _Fair enough. We_ _’re boarding the next flight now. I’ll think of you every day. I love you. So, so much. Don’t forget that._ ]

Zane swallowed, then shoved his phone back into his pocket.

“As if I ever could, baby,” he whispered, pulling back onto the highway that pointed towards Baltimore. “Come home soon.”

On a plane leaving Jacksonville, NC, Ty Grady smiled.


End file.
